Acosador
by SuMa0.0
Summary: El nunca se ha enamorado... Ella, pues, es una chica después de todo. Nunca se imaginaría que acosar a una chica plana le cambiaría la vida... SXM :3 Mal Summary U.U
1. Instant Crush

Otra insoportable noche en casa de mis padres, todo por estas estúpidas fiestas que no tienen sentido alguno para mi… Es realmente aburrido, nunca se me han dado bien las fiestas, pero estas son las que más detesto. Espero encontrarme con Black, o Kid a alguno de los chicos.

Dentro me han de estar buscando como locos, siempre me desaparezco sin dar razón, desde que me mudé de casa de mis padres a mi confiable departamento de soltero, paso mucho más tiempo durmiendo que cualquier cosa, si no estoy haciendo eso, pues estoy con los chicos… Kid y Black Star, son mis amigos desde la infancia… desde muy pequeños, la familia Evans y la familia Star son muy amigos, al igual que la familia Death. Aunque todo parecía ser muy cool, éramos los tres chicos más ardientes de Shibusen, algo tenía que pasar.

Hace poco Black regresó a Japón y Kid siempre está ocupado… No puede ser que mis dos mejores amigos me dejaran solo así de la nada.

Con suerte escapé de la aburrida fiesta para refrescarme un poco en el balcón con una copa de vino. Mi madre se empeña en buscarme una novia "formal" ya que nunca he llevado a una chica a casa, piensa que no me gustan las chicas, pero en realidad el que no las lleve a casa a conocer a mis padres no significa que no haya salido con alguna chica. Las chicas con las que paso el rato, son solo para eso… Pasar un rato ¿no? Nunca me he propiamente "enamorado" es decir, nunca he puesto cara de idiota al ver a alguna chica andar, nunca he tomado a una chica en serio, tengo mala fama con las chicas, pero a pesar de todo ellas se me siguen pegando como moscas…

El cielo está despejado y se puede apreciar el firmamento. Es realmente una linda noche.

Podría buscar a alguna chica con la que me pueda entretener un rato…

─Soul… Deja de ser tan raro y ve a la fiesta.

─Eh? Wes, mamá no está cerca ¿verdad?

─No, deja de escapar de ella y regresa a la fiesta.

─Bien, tu ganas no puedo discutir contigo.─ se dirige hacia dentro de la fiesta

Un montón de personas estaba en el salón hablando de cosas triviales, sus padres se mantenían ocupados con algunas visitas, el estaría tranquilo… Por lo menos un rato. Wes fue rápidamente arrastrado por personas que no dejaban de llenarlo de cumplidos por su última presentación, mientras que yo trataba de entretenerme con mi copa de vino, una pequeña niña de ojos grandes y cabello corto comenzó a correr, parecía estar llorando… quizás se perdió.

Antés de que pudiera hacer algo sentí como me empujaban por detrás, antes de soltarle un par de impropios a la persona que me arrolló, me percaté que era una chica, le gruñí por detrás , pero ella ni siquiera reparo en mi presencia… Parecía muy preocupada.

─Angela! Me tenías preocupada.

─Maka... Y Mifune?-Dijo mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca.

─Tranquila, él está buscándote, parece que está algo molesto.- Dice la rubia mientras le sonríe amablemente a la niña.

─ ¿Vamos?- Extiende una mano hacia la niña.

─Vamos- Responde mientras le devuelve la devuelve una sonrisa.

Que chica más descuidada, no es mi problema después de todo. Después de un par de minutos me acerque a la mesa para comer algo, un extraño recuerdo me vino a la mente, cuando Black venía a estas fiestas siempre se comía todo lo que había en la mesa… Ese idiota… Me alejé de la mesa para poder comer más tranquilo quería regresar a mi pequeño escondite –el balcón en el que me había escondido antes- estaba alejado de la fiesta y tranquilo.

Dispuesto a regresar reparé en la presencia de la misma chica que había visto anteriormente, estaba en el balcón al que yo me dirigía, pero estaba diferente… Ella la misma mujer que haba esbozado esa sonrisa tan sincera a la pequeña de antes, miraba hacia la nada con la copa de vino dando vueltas entre sus dedos, pensando quizás en alguien, definitivamente pensando en alguien, me acerque y pude notar como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su tersa piel blanquecina, y sus ojos, los cuales no había prestado atención antes, eran extrañamente iluminados con la luz de las estrellas esa noche, mientras que pequeñas lagrimas luchaban por salir y ella trataba de retenerlas con sus pequeñas y suaves manos…

Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, algo que antes no había sentido por una persona, sentí que mi pecho se oprimía, quería que todo eso se detuviera, que ella dejara de llorar, que ella dejara de tener esa expresión en el rostro. No pude soportarlo más y me fui del lugar de regreso a la fiesta. Estaba algo confundido por mis reacciones… ¿Quién coño era esa chica? ¿Por qué jamás la había visto? Pero lo peor de todo es que a pesar de ni siquiera haber cruzado palabra con ella, el sentía que ella era una persona muy linda y amable, pero ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No logro entenderlo. Ahora creo que ya no entiendo nada.

Las personas empezaban a despedirse, la comida estaba por acabarse, la noche había sido larga, sin embargo no por el hecho de estar rodeado de tanta gente interesada nada más que por su nuevo corte de cabello o nuevo guardarropa, eso ni siquiera me importó, lo que me tenía extrañado era la chica la que había encontrado llorando hace un par de horas la cual ni siquiera se despidió te todos sino que simplemente salió del lugar algo abrumada, no regresó la mirada atrás ni le intereso los malos comentarios de las personas de alta alcurnia… Solo, se fue sin más. El hombre rubio que le acompañaba, al que ella nombró "Mifune" trato de convencerla de quedarse un poco más pero ella simplemente le esbozo una sonrisa melancólica y se retiró así nada más, el hombre pareció entender y dejo que ella se fuera.

Yo por mi parte empecé a pensar un poco en aquella chica de nombre "Maka" su rostro se había grabado en mi mente aunque tratara de repetirme a mí mismo que quizas no la volvería a ver, o que simplemente es una chica cualquiera… Pero ella era diferente, sus ojos eran muy grandes, casi como platos, sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y sus labios… ahora que lo pienso no me había fijado en sus labios… Su cuerpo no era desarrollado, sus pechos eran pequeños y sus piernas… sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas, tenía una cintura pequeña y una cantarina voz algo infantil –a pesar de no haber hablado con ella- Esto esta mal…

─Esto está mal…─ Susurre mientras me colocaba una almohada en mi rostro para pensar en alguna otra cosa… que no fuera _ella._

─Vamos, Soul onee-chan!─Canturreó Patty mientras alaba de mi playera blanca con el numero 42 estampado en ella.

─Está bien, pero suéltenme por favor.─ Le digo a las hermanas Thompson.

─Vamos será divertido, no todos los días abren la plaza para eventos como estos.─ Dice la mayor de las Thompson al tiempo que me empuja fuera de mi casa.

─Maldición, déjenme tranquilo─ Gruñí

─No.

─Vamos, por favor.

─No.

─Y si, simplemente nos llevas hasta el mercado y luego puedes irte a hacer cualquier cosa de "chico cool"─ Dice Elizabeth mientras alza uno de sus dedos.

─Eso quiere decir que no voy a ser de "carrito de compras" ¿No?─Reitero a lo que ambas afirman con la cabeza.

─Bien…

Tome las llaves de la motocicleta, pero no encontraba mi chaqueta negra, hice amague de ir a buscarla pero las Thompson me lo impidieron y me llevándome a rastras hasta mi motocicleta, mientras Patty sacaba las llaves de "su" motocicleta, contuve las ganas de reír cuando vi que irían en una motocicleta con _sidecar_, era negra y tenía detalles en rojo y blanco, en realidad la motocicleta era cool, lo gracioso era que Patty con su personalidad infantil y baja estatura –no tan baja era un poco más baja que Liz- era la que conducía, mientras que su hermana, "la mayor" de las gemelas, era la que estaba en el "carrito" –porque parecía uno de esos carritos de los parques de diversiones- en donde las piernas ni siquiera le entraban, era una imagen muy graciosa a mi punto de vista.

─Si conoces el camino hacia la plaza.

─Claro, no te preocupes. ─ Respondí con una sonrisa de lado.

─Alla vamos!─ Grito Patty mientras aceleraba de sobremanera, y yo no me iba a quedar detrás.

─ ¡Son unos SALVAJES!─Grito Liz, histérica después de salir del "carrito" en el que estaba atorada –le ayudamos a salir-

─ Mira, onee-chan! Unos bolsos de la marca que te gustan.─ Die Patty mientras señala con su dedo un montón de bolsos, que yo no pude reconocer.

─ ¿DÓNDE?─ Dice Liz, mientras comienza a correr con su hermana.

─Me han dejado solo…

Antes de volver en mi motocicleta, vi algo que me dejo atontado un par de segundos, antes de poder reaccionar, mire a Maka, la chica misteriosa de ayer, ella estaba más hermosa que ayer, pero no por su forma de vestir, si no, por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella iba dando pequeños saltitos en su corto vestido blanco con encajes, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba una canasta en su muñeca, aunque ella no estaba en el área de ropa y cosméticos –donde Liz y Patty desaparecieron de mi rango de visión- sino que estaba en un área, que estaba llena de flores, platas y tierra.

─Mierda─ Susurre al tiempo que me tropecé con una roca en el camino, después de todo aún estaba afuera en el asfalto, junto a mi motocicleta, mientras que trataba de mirar a la chica.

Inconscientemente empecé a correr detrás de ella para que ella no pueda escapar de mi campo de visión, me estoy volviendo loco… El gran Soul Eavans, acosando a una pequeña niña pecho-plano… Esto no es nada cool, me hace ver como un pervertido acosador… Al menos creo que eso pensaría ella.

Volví a retomar mi trabajo como acosador, siguiendo nuevamente a la rubia, quien estaba muy feliz olfateando las flores y dando saltitos por todos lados –Como es que ella no se cae- se le veía tan distraída y atolondrada, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que un grupo de babosos pervertidos se le quedan mirando sus largas piernas, y ni siquiera repara en que un par de flores cae del cesto de vez en cuando.

Es una idiota.

Salimos de la Plaza –digo salimos porque aun la estoy acosando- Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguía desde el otro lado de la calle, quería saber en dónde tenía que estar, ya que le pregunto la hora a un hombre con maletín y al decirle que eran las 10:30 am, salió corriendo, se me hizo difícil seguirle el paso, no porque no sea rápido –aunque ella es muy rápida- si no que tenía que disimular un poco, es decir, a veces miraba hacia atrás, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo –ese alguien soy yo- y también tengo que ver por donde va y eso.

Cuando llegó a un restaurante, mi corazón me empezó a palpitar y comencé a jadear, quizás porque estuve corriendo, o porque mi cabeza se imagina muchas cosas, por ejemplo, y si Maka estaba tan apurada porque tenía una cita o algo parecido, o que tal si era con sus amigas, tal vez, prefiero que sea la segunda opción.

Estaba en una guerra interna en la cual no me decidía si entrar en el restaurante o regresar hacia la plaza, tomar mi motocicleta y regresar a escuchar un poco de música e ignorar mis estúpidas ideas, pero algo me dijo que tenía que entrar, si no la conozco así, ahora, quizás no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad… Espera, porque yo quiero otra oportunidad?!

La curiosidad me ganó y entre en el restaurante, era elegante, era un _bistró_, tenía unas cuantas mesas con manteles a cuadros de color azul claro con blanco, como decoración habían cuadros un poco antiguos, las mesas tenían copas y en los platos habían servilletas bien dobladas –Kid se alegraría- también había estantes con maceteros, dentro de estos habían especias, en el suela había una gran alfombra color rojo vino, tenía una chimenea que ahora estaba apagada, habían muchas ventanas de las cuales iluminaban perfectamente el lugar, el suelo y las vigas eran de madera y al entrar te llegaba un aroma de pan recién horneado. Era un lugar rústico, pero elegante y acogedor.

Me senté en una de las mesas, esperaba el menú, pero no podía evitar preguntarme, dónde estaba Maka, había entrado aquí y desapareció, quizás se fue en el momento de mi guerra interna, eso me decepcionaba un poco, pero al menos había encontrado un buen lugar para comer.

─Disculpe…─ Una voz aguda y cantarina me regreso del mundo de mis pensamientos, hacia la realidad y al reparar en la persona dueña de esa dulce e infantil voz, me di cuenta que era la persona que quería ver.

─Eh?─ Me hice el desentendido, como si no hubiera reparado en la presencia de la chica. Aunque mi cabeza estaba echa una mierda, tanto tiempo siguiéndola –acosándola- y no sabía qué coño decirle… le diría un ¿Hola preciosa? O un ¿Qué tal, quieres mi número? NO! En estos momentos solo me quedaba ser lo que siempre he sido un chico cool.

─ ¿Desea ordenar algo? Ah, disculpe, soy Maka y le voy a atender… ah y bienvenido a _Le Grand Bistró _─ Me dijo algo nerviosa, ya que se supone que se debía presentar primero, ella comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se adornaban de un tierno color carmín.

─Disculpé, soy nueva y pues, estoy aún aprendiendo.─ Dijo mientras me miraba con nerviosismo en sus ojos.

─...─ Me le quede viendo como idiota, con cara de bobalicón por un par de segundos, antes de retomar la actitud cool de hace unos momentos. Luego ella me entregó el menú y me seguía viendo de forma tierna y tranquila con sus ojos entrecerrados esbozando la misma sonrisa de antes.

─ Voy a ordenar unas tostadas a la francesa y para beber un jugo de naranja.─ Digo después de mostrar mi sonrisa de lado, ella siente con una sonrisa y se va a traer mi orden.

No entendía como alguien como ella trabajaba en un lugar así, es decir, como mesera… Ella después de todo estuvo en una fiesta de los Evans, simplemente no debería estar aquí… Tal vez ella no esté relacionada con las familias de alta alcurnia… o sí?

…

─Aquí tiene. ─Dice mientras pone el

Me sirvió en el plato con una sonrisa, olía delicioso y no pude evitar retener la gota de baba que salía de la comisura de mis labios, olía tan bien y se veía delicioso, quizás sea divertido venir aquí más seguido y tal vez conocer más a Maka… solo tal vez.

Terminé mi comida le pague a Maka, pero antes de salir, me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo.

─Eh?

─Ammm, disculpe pero usted ha dejado dinero de más.

─Así es… Es tu propina.─ No es obvio…

─Pero, en la factura dice que al pagar la comida, también paga mi propina, mire.─ Me dice mientras señala la factura.

─Lo sé, tranquila.

─Bien, tome.

─Ahora uno no puede ser amable… eh.─ Está chica o realmente era una idiota o simplemente no le interesaba el dinero.

…

Terminé sentándome fuera del restaurante en una banca, cerca de allí, creo que me quede dormido, desperté al sentir las gotas de agua mojándome, y por culpa de las Thompson me iba a empapar, ya que ni siquiera traía puesta mi chaqueta.

─Mierda.─Masculle.

─No digas palabrotas.

─Eh?─ Me giro y me doy cuenta de que Maka sostiene un paraguas encima de mí, veo su graciosa expresión en el rostro, está inflando los cachetes y frunce el seño en señal de enojo por mi impropio.

─ Te vas a mojar, yo estoy bien, a unas calles tengo mi motocicleta y…

─Ahora uno no puede ser amable…

─Esa es mi frase…

─No seas idiota, te vas a enfermar, ven te acompaño hasta tu motocicleta.

─Pero que amable…

─Vamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

Tal vez, seguirle no fue tan malo después de todo.

...


	2. I just want to know

─Y… ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

─Creo que lo hice por lástima- dice la rubia mientras cierra los ojos.

─ ¿lástima? ¿Por qué?-Digo mientras sonrió de medio lado con sorna. ─Tú fuiste la que se ofreció a llevarme.

─La verdad, solo quería darte esto.─ Extiende las manos y me entrega unas llaves─ Eres muy descuidado.

─Eh? Mis llaves.─ Pero… no entiendo… por qué tu…

─Solo quería ser amable‼─ No pudo evitar que viera su fuerte sonrojo. Trato de girar la cabeza pero… lo noté

─Bien… ─Al parecer funcionó.

─Mi nombre es Maka… Maka Albarn.

─Si, lo sé… Me lo habías dicho antes… Soy Soul… Ev… Eater.

─Eater? Que gracioso.─ Dice mientras ríe… Al reír es muy realmente, cuando la conocí… Estaba llorando…

─No es gracioso…

El resto del camino la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales, realmente me sentí muy a gusto charlando con ella… Le asustaba un par de veces con historias tontas de fantasmas, de que alguna persona había muerto por allí, haciendo que se estremeciera y me mirará molesta por haberla asustado…En el poco tiempo que pude hablar con ella me fije en que era una chica culta, estudiosa y divertida, aunque sus gustos musicales no son tan buenos.

Ella se había acercado a mí… ¿verdad? No pasaba nada si quería volver a verle… un par de veces más… ¿no?

Al llegar a mi motocicleta, me sentí algo triste, ya que no le volvería a ver… O tal vez sí. Pero nada, no podía comenzar a acosarle de un día a otro sin razón… Pero algo dentro de mí quería saber más de ella, quería conocerla, quería saber lo que le gustaba… lo que le hacía sonreír lo que le hacía llorar… raramente me intereso así por alguien… Pero… ella me atraía, no sé cómo, pero lo hacía.

─Pues… supongo que esa es tu moto… ¿no?

─Amm.. Sí… ehmm… ¿Hasta luego?─ Le miré algo nervioso mientras me sacudía el cabello… Donde se fue el chico cool de hace un momento…

─Adios… Ponte casco o algo.─ Me reprochó inflando los cachetes para luego desaparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro…

…

Ya ha pasado un mes desde "el encuentro" con esa chica… Maka… Y pensar que he regresado a ese restaurante… Solo "casualmente". Lo "normal" no es que vaya todos los días a ver con quien anda Maka… Para nada. Yo soy un chico cool que no acosa a las chicas, las chicas son las que me acosan. Hay algo que me ha rondado la mente un buen tiempo… A dónde va Maka cada vez que sale del trabajo… No lo sé… pero no se lo he preguntado, quizás porque se me hace raro preguntarle a una chica tantas cosas… Si apenas nos conocemos hace un par de semanas. Quizás piense que soy un acosador.

─Que mierda hago aquí… Mejor me voy a acosar un rato a Maka…─Que mierda estoy diciendo... Antes de que siguiera reprochándome lo estúpido que soy mi móvil empezó a sonar… Muy fuerte… ese tono lo usaba para…

─Black Star?

─EL GRAN ORE-SAMA! ESTA DE REGRESO!

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─Pregunto algo divertido

─ Tu dios se merece una fiesta de bienvenida ¿no crees?

─Si, como sea… ¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger al aeropuerto?

─Amm, No es necesario viejo, estaré en tu departamento, tu solo ten todo listo mañana. Por ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

─Ya regresaste, ¿Estas en Death City?─ Este idiota. ¿Quién cree que soy?

─Aja… ¿No te lo dije? Eres retrasado hermano, lo comprendo. Te he dejado abrumado con esto de mi legendario regreso...─Comenzó a parlotear

─Entonces… ¿Qué es más importante que tu hermano? Para qué no me quieras ver.─ Le dije mientras arrugaba el ceño.

─Pues más importante que tú… Soy yo por supuesto Kiajajajajajaja

─Serás idiota…─Y le corté la llamada…No puedes portarte amable con un idiota como él.

Mañana tengo prueba en la universidad… joder… ¿Por qué tengo que estudiar? ¿No se supone que soy músico? Pues… acepté estudiar en Shibusen, solo porque bajo esa condición podría salir de casa de mis padres, supongo que es la única ventaja, además de estar con mis amigos, pero estudiamos carreras diferentes, creo que tendré que estudiar un poco, pero tengo hambre, tal vez pueda ir a comer algo fuera… NO! NO! Si voy fuera sería ver a Maka y me voy a distraer…y… tengo hambre… Así no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que comer algo, solo será un momento ¿vale? Bueno si es así, todo está bien.

…

Entre al café sin embargo, Maka no estaba, al parecer se le hizo tarde… Y yo no he ordenado nada aún… Es increíble que me la pase esperándole, debería irme, o mejor le pido algo a la linda mesera de allá aunque prefiero que mi mesera sea Maka, estará bien después de todo. Mejor voy al baño a lavarme la cara.

─No me jodas! ¡No voy a regresar! ─Hay alguien en el pasillo.

─ ¿De qué coño hablas? Te dije que estoy bien sola. No necesito a nadie. ¿Ese odioso?! Aquí? Mierda Spirit, no le habrás dicho más de la cuenta ¿no? Está bien así. ─ Salgo de mi escondite para encontrarme con una Maka muy ofuscada y tensa.

─Hey, Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada.

─Eh? Soul. ─ Responde mientras trata de sonreír.

─ Ohm… ¿Y puedo preguntarte que te sucede?

─No te preocupes. Son idioteces mías, estoy algo ocupada en la universidad y ya ves.

─Te entiendo. Yo tengo prueba mañana. ─ Se sobresalta y me mira acusadoramente inflando los cachetes… Se ve muy tierna.

─Y ¿ya habrás estudiado?

─Ehmm… Pensaba hacer eso después de comer. Pero te encontré y me pareció algo más entretenido hablar contigo.

─Haciendo el vago ¿eh?

─Algo así… ¿Tú eres empollona?

─Algo así…Tú eres un vago.

─Eso no es una pregunta…

─Es un hecho. ¿No?

─…─

─Maka…

─Hm

─ ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? Es en honor a un amigo mío que no le veo hace un tiempo… Y creo que te falta relajarte un poco... Ya sabes.─ Me paso la mano por la nuca mientras trato de no sentirme nervioso, esta sería la primera vez que invito a Maka a "salir" no será algo así como una cita… pero nunca he hablado con ella en otro lugar que no sea el restaurante… Y esa vez que nos conocimos.

─Ammm…─Colocó un dedo en sus labios y se lo pensó un rato.─ Supongo que tienes razón, algo de diversión me sentaría bien. ─No pude evitar sonreír por mi victoria, es la primera vez que la invito a "salir" reitero que no es una cita pero… por lo menos no me rechazó… Quizás después pueda invitarla algún lugar.

─Cool. La fiesta será mañana en mi departamento… Espera no conoces mi departamento.─ Ella niega con la cabeza

─Eso sería un problema…─Dice mientras cruza los brazos cierra los ojos tratando de concentrarse… Es tan mona...

─Puedo ir a recogerte a tu departamento, además podrías ayudarme con los preparativos de la fiesta, a las chicas se les da mejor eso ¿no?

─Vale, pero tendrías que conocer mi departamento… Vente a mi casa hoy y planeamos todo lo de la fiesta… ¿Vale?

─Está bien… ─La idea de conocer el departamento de Maka no está tan mal… Puede que conozca mejor a Maka… ¿Por qué desde que conocí a Maka tengo que pensar en tantas cursilerías… EL GRAN SOUL EVANS! He caído muy bajo…

Pero…

Maka es diferente, después de todo con Maka no soy un Evans, no trato de ser cortés ni de evitar decir lo que pienso, al contrario con Maka puedo hablar de todo lo que me molesta y lo que me gusta, también soy sincero con ella… Y algo dentro de mí me dice que podría confiar en ella, porque cada vez que me sonríe… algo extraño dentro de mí se revuelve… Pero no es una sensación incómoda es realmente agradable… pero muy poco cool…

Pero algo me dice que no debería mentirle… Aunque aún no estoy seguro, pero creo que a ella no le importará el hecho que le he estado mintiendo diciéndole que soy alguien que no soy… Es decir, le muestro un lado que no le muestro a nadie, un lado que extrañamente se escondía dentro de mí… Simplemente cuando estoy con ella…

No soy el mismo.

─Espera… Me tengo que subir… ¿A eso?

─Si con "eso" te refieres a la hermosa motocicleta naranja de allí… Sí

─Estas de coña, ¿verdad? Es broma… Espera, es ¿enserio? ─ Me dice mientras ríe nerviosa

─Nunca has montado una…

─Eh! P-Pero t-t-tú! Como… ─Se pone a tartamudear mientras se sonroja. Es una chica muy linda.

─No te preocupes, no vas a morir, además creo que tengo el casco…─No, no lo traje, nunca me lo pongo después de todo…─

─Hmmm… ¿Y el casco?

─Pues… Súbete y espera aquí un rato. No te muevas.

─…─

─Hmm? Soul!

─Ten… ─Le extiendo el casco que le acabé de comprar, es de color anaranjado, del mismo tono de la motocicleta y tiene estampado un conejo blanco.

─Eh? Para mí!?─ Dice mientras se señala con un dedo y abre los ojos como platos.

─Hm… Si, como sea, solo úsalo o tíralo, vamos.

─Ehmmm… So-Soul! Espera…─Me toma detrás de la camisa y la hala despacio…─Ahmmm… Gracias. Por el casco. Está muy lindo y…

─ ¡Como sea! Vamos…─ Digo mientras trato de disimular un poco mi sonrojo con una expresión neutral… Una de mis ventajas es que soy un tipo cool que nunca se sonroja, nada, ni un poco, pero últimamente ese chico se ha ido a la mierda, dejando a este chico cursi.

─Hm… claro

─Sujétate fuerte.

─ ¿Qué dices?

Arranqué la motocicleta y ella al principio tenía algo de miedo, pensé que se asustaría mucho y saldría gritando como Liz, pero no fue así, ella se sostenía de mis hombros, decepcionándome un poco, después de todo yo quería que me abrazara un poco, es lo que hacen las chicas que comúnmente llevo en la motocicleta, pero, como dije ella es diferente.

─Soul, da vuelta a la izquierda ─ Apunta su edificio mientras que yo dejo que me guíe un poco.

─ ¿Es este edificio?

─Ajam… Bueno… Como por tu culpa se me hizo tarde no creo poder preparar una cena deliciosa, pero si me ayudas un poco, podríamos hacer… ¿te gusta la pasta?

─Adoro la pasta! Es deliciosa. ─No pude evitar que un hilo de baba cayera por la comisura de mis labios haciendo que Maka riera…

─Bueno, creo que tengo algo de pasta… ¿Vamos?

─Vamos.

─Sígueme. ─Me tomo de la mano y me guío a su departamento, tomando mí mano, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que nos tomamos de las manos. Esto puede que sea lo más estúpido y patético que diga pero… Al tocar su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. No es la primera vez que hago esto con una mujer, pero, joder! ¿Dónde está mi orgullo?

…

─Llegamos‼

El departamento estaba muy ordenado y limpio, era solo un poco más pequeño que mi departamento, además de tener muchos libros por todo el lugar, había un sillón rojo con un par de cojines negros, también tenía una mesita de café y un televisor algo pasado de moda, las paredes eran de un color blanco antiguo y las ventanas tenían largas cortinas blancas.

─Vaya, Sabía que leías libros, Pero no pensé que tuvieras una biblioteca.

─No son muchos… La verdad es que he donado un par de libros. No son muchos… ─Dice mientras desvía la mirada.

─Hmmm… ¿vamos a preparar la pasta?─Ella asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Maka fue hacia la cocina y me llevó con ella, se colocó un delantal blanco y me ofreció un delantal color amarillo con una gallina estampada, trate de negarme a usarlo pero ella terminó convenciéndome. Después de colocar todos los ingredientes encima, comenzó a explicarme como preparar todo, antes de comenzar a cocinar soltó su cabello agarrado en dos coletas y lo peino con una sola coleta alta… Al notar que la estaba mirando me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco… Me estoy haciendo tan poco cool…

Después de terminar de cocinar, Maka me pidió preparar la mesa, mientras lo hacía me fije en un punto en específico de su departamento… Una foto, en ella estaba una Maka más joven comparada con la Maka de 22 años que preparó la comida conmigo, tenía las dos coletas y un uniforme de preparatoria, estaba junto a un hombre de un extraño tono de cabello rojo, la foto parecía ser de su graduación en la secundaria, siempre ha sido muy mona.

─Oye! ¿Qué haces allí parado como idiota?

─Eh?! S-Solo estaba viendo que antes estabas más plana.

─Makaaaaaaa…CHOP! ─Y me lanzó un libro a la cabeza.

─Que fue eso‼

─Un Maka-chop… ven a comer antes que se enfríe.

...

─ ¡DONDE ESTABAS!

─Hm?

Y antes de decir cualquier cosa sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado al frío suelo y podía escuchar una estruendosa risa maniática "digna de un Dios"

Y así fue como llegó Black Star.

─ ¿Black?

─ ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA! LLEGO PARA ILUMINARTE EL DIA!

─ Pensé que llegarías mañana

─No podía dejar a estos mortales sin un Dios ¿verdad?

─Aja… La fiesta en tu honor se hará mañana así que regresa más tarde y déjame dormir por ahora.

Y así termine el día con un Dios durmiendo a mi lado.─Y… ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

...

¿Qué les pareció?

A mi no me gustó U.U perdón... es solo relleno... No es digno de ustedes T.T

Pero lo recompensaré en el siguiente capitulo... lo prometo!

Se despide! SuMa O.o :I


	3. Secrets

Holaa :3

Queria agradecer los Reviews, me hacen feliz y me alientan a seguir la historia, gracias :3.

Y sin nada mas que decir, disfruten!

**Secrets. **

Pensé que despertaría con un Dios abrazado a mi humanidad, pero no fue así. En la mañana Black Star había desaparecido, dejando alado de mi cama un autógrafo suyo. Tome mi chaqueta y fui en mi motocicleta a la universidad. Para mi suerte no me fue tan mal en la prueba, obtuve la nota mínima y logre pasar. ¿Quién es el vago ahora?

Rato después pase a ver a Maka, no había comido nada y no lo note hasta que mi panza comenzó a rugir como león enjaulado. Maka no pudo contener una carcajada en mi motocicleta, ya no se quejaba cuando aceleraba la velocidad o cuando hacia alguna curva peligrosa, parecía que se emocionaba y comenzaba a reírse cada vez que hacia alguna estupidez, trate de asustarla pero no funciono. Parece que Maka tiene un poco más de confianza en mí, Y eso me hace un poquito feliz, solo un poco, esto es estúpido.

─Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas. Me dijo mientras señalaba un puesto de comida rápida.

─Excelente elección, _mi lady_. ¿Algo más que le pueda servir?

─No por ahora.─ se acercó y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentía claramente su respiración en mi oreja y de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse como loca. Esa acción, provoco una extraña sensación dentro de mí, luego de un par de segundos note que estaba como un tomate. La cara me ardía. Pareciera que nunca he estado con una chica. Las reacciones que provoca Maka en mi cuerpo son, nuevas para mí. No había sentido esto con ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que he estado. Me siento "raro" junto a ella. Muy raro. Parezco adolecente enamorado.

En el momento en que la palabra "enamorado" cruzo mi mente pare en seco. Y en ese momento que me quede quieto como estatua, una señora de un edificio de por allí me tiro un balde de agua en la cabeza, parece que se le resbalo. No pude reaccionar hasta que Maka apareció de repente preguntándome ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

─Eh?

─ ¡Mira estas sangrando!

No note el momento cuando llegamos a mi departamento, al parecer Maka había logrado sacarme la dirección en el estado medio-zombi en el que me encontraba. No puedo creer en esas cosas del amor, pero… ¿Y si son ciertas? Solo puedo pensar que alguna vez en mi vida me dijeron si sentía cosas raras en el estómago. Nunca lo había sentido antes. No hasta ahora, cuando estoy con Maka hay veces que se me revuelve el estómago, pero… eso no es amor. El amor es algo estúpido, un chico cool como yo no se puede enamorar de una chica plana y escuálida, sosa. No es amor, son bichos. Sí, son bichos. Esa debe ser la razón de sentirme tan raro cuando estoy con ella. Quizás estoy comiendo algo que me hace daño.

Maka me había quitado la camiseta y ahora estaba en mi cuarto buscando una limpia. Después de eso, me coloco la camiseta y empezó a sanar la herida de mi cabeza. Al parecer después de tirarme agua, se le cayó el balde y me dio encima. Maka estaba de rodillas encima del sillón rojo de mi departamento, tratando de quedar a mi altura empezó a desinfectar la herida. El dolor causado por esta no me afectaba, porque en este momento solo podía pensar en el gesto de Maka. ¿Por qué ayudar a un idiota como yo hasta este punto? Pude notar la preocupación en el rostro de Maka y eso me dejo más preguntas aun.

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo. ¿Y si ella estaba con alguien más? ¿O tal vez quiere a alguien que no conozco? Pensar en eso me hizo sentir angustiado y una opresión se apodero de mi pecho, Maka al mirar mi cara tan afligida se acercó.

─Te ha dolido… ¿Estás bien?

─Si, lo estoy. Oye Maka… ─Ella se sentó correctamente sobre el sofá y me miro atentamente.

─Hm?

─Gracias… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─Que dices hombre, esto no es nada. Y lo hice por ti. Porque eres un buen tipo que no merecía que le cayera un balde en la cabeza.─ Dijo mientras me sonreía divertida. Yo me limite a mirarla. Como siempre, ella era algo que no podía tener, solo observarla. Eso me dolía un poco. Pero así estaba seguro que si estaba con ella, como amigos, ella no saldría lastimada. No la quiero volver a ver llorando. Además, ella no sabe quién soy en realidad y eso me hace feliz. Que me quiera por ser Soul.

Llame a unos amigos para la fiesta, todos conocidos de Black Star y míos, Kid no pudo venir y Liz estaba ocupada. Patty vendría con la manada, es decir los buenos y educados jóvenes, nuestros amigos. Hero, Kilik, Harvard, Ox, Ragnarok y otros chicos de la universidad, también vendrían unas chuicas, entre ellas Kim (mi ex novia, actual novia de Ox) Jackie y otras chicas también conocidas de Black. Los tres somos muy famosos en la Universidad en lo que tiene que ver con chicas, lo raro es que Black Star nunca ha tenido una novia, al menos nunca me lo ha contado y Kid dejo de salir con chicas en un buen tiempo, creo que tenía algo con Liz, pero realmente nunca lo pude comprobar.

Después de salir a comprar un par de botanas en el supermercado, gaseosas y cervezas Maka y yo regresamos al departamento, la fiesta ya comenzaría. Maka dijo que prepararía unos perros calientes y le pondría queso derretido a los nachos, solo espero que esos animales no me vallan a manchar mis muebles.

─Soul, alguien toco la puerta.

─Vale, ya voy.─ Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la mayor de las Thompson, Liz.

─Liz… Pensé que no vendrías. ─Dije algo sorprendido.

─He tenido que hacer algo importante pero me he desocupado rápido. ¿Hay alguien adentro? ¿Interrumpo algo?─Dice mientras sonríe picara.

─Hm… Sí, es una chica que conocí hace poco. ─Hago un ademan con la cabeza en señal de que entrara.

Liz entro al departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que vio a Maka. Se quedó parada observándola mientras que ella estaba de espaldas preparando los perros calientes. Algo extraño sucedió entre esas dos, cuando Maka se giró para preguntarme algo y vio a Liz, su expresión se contrajo a una mueca. El ambiente se volvió tenso entre ellas dos y yo estaba parado como idiota viéndolas a las dos.

─Ehmm, ella es Maka, Maka, ella es Elizabeth.

─Soul, me ha surgido algo. Pasaba a decirte que no voy a poder asistir.─ Decía nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Maka después de mirarla desvió la mirada molesta. Liz por su parte trataba de disimular su enojo.

─Claro, no te preocupes. ─Dije algo extrañado por su reacción.

…

Maka estuvo rara en toda la fiesta, estaba en cualquier lugar, menos en la fiesta. Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. No respondía a la mayoría de preguntas de los demás y tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Liz con Patty, está cada vez que miraba a Maka lo hacía con recelo y era hostil hacia ella, se reusaba a hablar con ella. El ambiente entre esas dos casi siempre se tornaba incómodo. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la llegada de Black, sin embargo el aun no aparecía. De seguro aparecía de la ventana sorprendiendo a todos y acaparando la atención. Siempre salía con sus estupideces. Pero aun así muchos le querían. Entre las personas que le querían estaba Tsubaki.

Tsubaki es una chica muy amable y linda, ella ha estado enamorada de Black Star desde hace un tiempo. Ella trabaja con Black Star y le ayuda en lo que puede. Pero pareciera que Black es un idiota al no fijarse en esas cosas que hace Tsubaki por él. De un momento a otro alguien derribo la puerta de mi departamento, se escucharon gritos de exclamación y de entre la multitud apareció mi amigo, el cual fue llenado de abrazos y bienvenidas.

Excepto por una persona.

Maka en cuanto Black entro por la puerta de mi departamento ahogo un grito y coloco una mano en su boca para contener la sorpresa, pero no entendía esa reacción por parte de Maka, ella no tenía por qué estar así por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Ella salió corriendo del lugar con las manos tapándole el rostro. Salí tras de ella, pero como si fuera un fetiche mío, no corrí hasta a ella a abrazarle o consolarle, solo la seguía en silencio.

Maka caminaba lentamente y algo perturbada por las calles de Death City, no entendía el porqué de su reacción ¿Qué tiene que ver Black con Maka? ¿Por qué huiría de esa forma con solo verlo? No tenía sentido, ellos no se conocían de nada… ¿O sí? Después ella entro en un restaurante, pareciera que se estaba calmando poco a poco, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaba, tenía una mirada cargada de dolor, pareciera que quería llorar pero no lo hacía, tal vez su orgullo es más fuerte. No pidió nada más que un vaso con agua, mientras esperaban comenzó a jugar con su cabello que estaba suelto y alborotado, estaba sentada en la silla, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa estaba usándolos como almohada mientras que una de sus manos jugueteaba inconscientemente con su cabello.

En otra situación este momento me hubiera parecido muy tierno pero ahora sus ojos miraban algo, pero a la vez no miraban nada, como dije antes estaban vacíos y ella estaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, estaba perdida en su propio mundo interno. Solo pensando y nada más que eso. Tal vez sea así, pero ahora trato de adivinar sus pensamientos, quiero creer que formo parte de ellos, quiero creer que soy parte de su universo, que estoy allí… Qué piensa de mí, cosas buenas o malas, pensara que soy un idiota o un vago, quizás puede si quiera imaginarse como soy en realidad. Puede que suene algo egoísta pero es odioso saber que yo estoy pensando en ella cada día de mi miserable vida y que cada vez más mi mente se está llenando de ella.

Me enferma pensar en Maka, porque al pensar en ella, también pienso en mí.

No tengo el valor para entrar y preguntarle lo que le pasa, no puedo hacerlo, no conozco nada de ella pero ella sigue allí, dentro de mi mente. Puedo tal vez imaginarme como es ella, pero eso no es suficiente.

Después de terminar su vaso con agua salio del lugar y continuo con lo mismo, caminar sin rumbo alguno. No pude darme cuenta que yo también estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mirando hacia la nada –es decir mirando a Maka- hasta que una señora toco mi hombro para que le ayudara con la dirección, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al percatarme de la dirección, a unas calles estaba el departamento de Black Star y el restaurante al que había entrado Maka hace un momento, ese restaurante esta calle… Black también se quedaba idiotizado al pasar por ese restaurante, tal vez se conocieron allí.

No le encuentro el sentido a nada de esto, no puedo hacerlo. Porque no entiendo.

Maka había salido de mi campo de visión, yo estaba ubicado a una calle del restaurante, podría ver perfectamente este y al ver a Black Star sentado en una de las mesas de afuera del restaurante contuve la respiración un momento, incluso contuve la respiración cuando Maka regresaba al restaurante para llegar a una parada de autobús que se encontraba cerca. Ambos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Antes Maka había huido de él, pero ahora ella estaba mirándolo con un deje de melancolía en su rostro al igual que Black Star, ese hombre, juro que es la primera vez en la vida que le veo tan cabizbajo y pensativo.

En ese instante lo vi, lo vi y mis pensamientos se aclararon y sentí como una parte de mí se oprimía, se rompía.

Maka, tenía la misma expresión de la fiesta, la primera vez que la vi. Ella quería hablarle, se notaba en sus húmedos ojos, en su expresión melancólica, ella quería estar cerca de él. Pude entender que la primera vez que vi a Maka, ella miraba al cielo, veía atentamente las estrellas y lloraba, por alguien. Y ese alguien, es el.

Ese alguien, no era yo.

...

Gracias por leer!

Creo que este capi no fue gracioso, fue dramatico u.u (al menos para soul) Espero les guste :3

Se despide SuMa0.0


	4. Secrets II

**Secrets II**

_Ella lo miraba con un deje de tristeza y melancolía, él pensaba en ella, mientras que la única persona que observaba todo, era yo._

Black Star, mi mejor amigo. Ese puto bastardo, nunca me dijo que estuviese con una chica y peor aún que esa chica fuera Maka, claro no le conocía, tal vez nunca le hubiese conocido y así me sentiría mejor, no sentiría esta estúpida presión en mi pecho, tampoco sentiría angustia como en este instante, siento que me dieron un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. No puedo respirar, me quede sin aire, la angustia y la desesperación se apodera de mí.

_"Vienes este verano a mi casa"_

_"No puedo viejo, estaré… ocupado."_

Me odio, me odio por haberme enamorado ciegamente de ella, me odio por ser tan egoísta y querer que sea mía, me odio por no haberle preguntado si tenía novio, por ser tan patético y dejar que esto me mate. Pero sobre todo

Me odio, por quererla.

_"¿Porque lo hiciste?"_

Quería irme. Quería salir de allí, pero no podía. Porque una parte dentro de mí todavía tenía la esperanza de que ellos dos no estuviesen juntos. Algo dentro de mí. ¿Tal vez sea mi lado egoísta?

Ella estaba a punto de acercarse a Black. Ella quería decirle algo, quería hablar con él. Se notaba en su expresión, ella abre la boca pareciera que quiere decir algo, mi corazón se detiene por un momento, el tiempo se me hace eterno, hasta que ella la cierra en una fina línea, pide un taxi y se va del lugar. Mi pulso se normalizo al igual que mi respiración, una sensación de alivio invadió todo mi cuerpo. Ella, no le dijo nada. Eso me alivio.

Mi teléfono suena dentro de mi chaqueta negra, es Kid, es muy extraño que él me llame, por lo general nunca me llama. Siempre está ocupado manejando la empresa de su padre, un magnate de los negocios.

─ ¿Diga?

─ Soul, donde están tú y el mono asimétrico, se supone que esta es su fiesta de bienvenida ¿No? El organizador –Yo- y el invitado de honor –Black- No están en la fiesta.

─ A un Dios como el, le gusta el protagonismo, y lo sabes. Le gusta hacer esperar a sus invitados.

─ Como sea, Soul, sabes que mi tiempo es limitado.

─Vale, voy lo antes posible…─Y me corto la llamada, hay veces que no entiendo a Kid, es decir el antes no hacia esto. El año pasado era muy diferente. Era más afable y menos serio. Todo cambio cuando fui a Italia a vivir con mi abuela una temporada. Cuando regrese Kid y Black se distanciaron mucho, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra, trato de cambiar eso pero, no hay nada que hacer, esos dos no se llevan nada bien.

El acercarme a Black Star ahora me resulta… como explicarlo… como si te hayan golpeado en el estómago y te quedas sin aire y el que te golpeo fue el, pero él no lo sabe. Mis sentimientos son confusos, pero de algo estoy muy seguro.

No quiero estar cerca de él.

Cruzo la calle que nos separa y mientras que me acerco le dirijo una mirada fugaz, un tanto acosadora, pero al fin y al cabo el ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, esta tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia, el Black Star que conocía hace años te escuchaba a dos metros lejos de él. Nunca le podías asustar.

─Hey Black. ─Digo mientras toco su hombro. Mi voz suena triste, amargada quizás pero nada cool.

─…─ Se limita a mirarme. Me mira con esos ojos vacíos carentes de felicidad.

Apuesto que los míos están iguales.

─Regresemos a la fiesta, llegaron más personas. No quieres que tus mortales esperen ¿no? ─ Se levantó del asiento y camino delante de mí.

─Como diste conmigo.

─Supuse que estarías cerca de tu departamento.─ Mentí.

─Bueno y que esperamos. No puedo hacer esperar más tiempo a los mortales.─ Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre de oreja a oreja y una llama se ilumino dentro de esos ojos verdes, es increíble lo rápido que cambio de estado de ánimo. Quisiera poder esconder tan fácilmente lo que siento. O simplemente olvidarlo.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy el.

Black volvió a ser el mismo y que hay de Maka, ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes? No lo sé. ¿Me explicara todo lo que paso? No lo sé. ¿Todo se fue a la mierda? Tal vez.

En el camino, pensaba las peores cosas que Maka me pueda decir cuando vuelva a verla o tal vez no quiera volver a verme. Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. Algo no tan raro en mí, por lo menos desde que conocí a Maka.

Al regresar a la fiesta todo el mundo se lanzó a Black Star, no le vemos hace casi un año y bueno a pesar que es un ególatra se hace querer.

Kid miraba algo enojado a Black Star, incluso pareciera ¿rencor? No tengo idea de lo que paso entre esos dos y tengo que averiguarlo, después de todo son mis amigos.

Estuve observando a los dos durante toda la fiesta, Black Star estaba muy ocupado alardeando sobre su divina presencia mientras que Kid se limitaba a mirar el reloj y a Black Star, ellos no se dirigen la palabra pero creo que Kid quiere hablar con Black y no con los demás. Está esperando que se separen de Black Star.

Eran ya las 12:08 cuando Kid tomo a Black Star por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia fuera, al balcón. Trate de ir tras ellos pero alguien me detuvo.

─Pero que… ¿Patty?

─Soul, deja a ese par solos, tienen asuntos que resolver. ─La manera tan seria que lo dijo hizo que se me erizara la piel, nunca te esperas que alguien como Patty sea tan seria.

─Vale, sabes algo…─ Patty ya se encontraba con los demás comiendo frituras, volvía a ser la de siempre.

No ignore por completo la advertencia de Patty, pero tampoco podía simplemente hacer como si nada está pasando, las puertas del balcón de mi departamento eran de vidrio por lo que podías ver lo que sucedía a través de ellas, Black Star miraba de mala gana a Kid, mientras que este le hablaba altivo y furibundo, se miraban atentamente, como si uno quisiera matar al otro. Estos dos no se llevaban tan bien (de hecho nunca fueron muy amigos) pero llegar hasta ese punto…

Kid parecía reclamarle algo, mientras que Black le ignoraba olímpicamente, este solo negaba con la cabeza, como si no supiera nada, o solo no quiere hablar para que Kid deje de joderle. Kid tenía la mirada fija en Black, mientras que Black estaba apoyado en el barandal del balcón y miraba hacia dentro, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera notaba el hecho que le estaba mirando.

Kid, al fin, se fastidio de mantener la conversación con Black Star y al final le dijo algo que le ofendiera, o al menos eso parecía, ya que Black Star abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio, estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo, hasta que decidí intervenir.

─Joder, cálmense van a cargarse la fiesta.

─Soul…─Dice Black Star.

─Vale, vale, tengo que irme. Aquí hay personas responsables, que tienen un horario.─ Le dirigió una última mirada fugaz a Black Star, se despidió cordialmente y se largó. Al parecer solo estaba allí por Black Star.

Black Star miraba a Kid de reojo, al irse del departamento suspiro y yo le mire algo confundido, hice una mueca de fastidio, sabía que no me quería decir la verdad, él no lo haría. Quizás Kid, pero él y yo ya no somos "tan amigos"

─Black… ¿Qué ha pasado?

─…─ Desvía la mirada y entra a la fiesta como si nada.

Black no va a soltar nada.

La fiesta duro hasta las tres de la madrugada, los vecinos empezaron a quejarse y termine echando a los chicos, a excepción de Black Star, tenía que sacarle algo sobre la pelea con Kid, quizás él sea la última persona con la que quiero estar (por obvias razones) pero es mi mejor amigo y tengo que saber que pasa por su cabeza, ayudarle un poco.

─Soul, siempre me andas echando y ahora quieres que me quede a dormir en tu casa.─ Dice mientras me analiza con la mirada.

─Si…─ Le digo algo inseguro.

─ ¿No hay alguna otra intención de por medio?

─Vale, vale. Quería averiguar lo ocurrido con Kid, vamos Black, los tres siempre fuimos inseparables ¿Qué les pasó?

─Enserio ¿Quieres saberlo?

─Sí, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, vamos dime si puedo ayudar en algo.

─…─ Ríe irónicamente ─ Soul, ese idiota y yo no volveremos a ser lo que éramos, nunca. Y tú no puedes hacer nada, en serio. No te metas en esto Soul.

─Vale, como sea, de todas formas lo terminare averiguando.─ bufe.

─Como quieras hermano.

Black Star se fue a dormir a mi habitación, mientras que yo me quede en el sofá absorto en mis pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Black Star había salido temprano ¿Quién diría que ese idiota sabe madrugar?

Yo por mi parte no tenía ganas de hacer, nada, la fiesta de ayer me ha dejado cansado tanto física como emocionalmente. Me sentía algo frustrado, quería que Maka y yo empezáramos algo, creí que lo estaba haciendo bien, quizás nunca debí haberla invitado a la estúpida fiesta después de todo.

_"__¿De qué coño hablas? Te dije que estoy bien sola. No necesito a nadie. ¿Ese odioso?! Aquí? Mierda Spirit, no le habrás dicho más de la cuenta ¿no? Está bien así."_

Y si Maka no quería ver a Black Star… Tal vez me he estado llenando la cabeza de estupideces, ahora que lo pienso, ella no hablo con él y cuando lo vio en la fiesta se echó a correr, no quería verle, o tal vez no podía verle… ¿Por qué Maka estaría huyendo así de Black Star? si tanto quería verle ¿Por qué no hablarle? Tal vez sean falsas esperanzas (me siento muy mal por decir esto) pero Maka no quiere ver a Black, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con ella… Esto suena realmente patético.

Mi celular comienza a sonar… ¿Liz?

─ ¿Liz?

─Soul, Kid fue a tu fiesta ¿no?

─Si, pero…

─ ¡Joder! ─ Y me corto la llamada.

Que le pasa a todo mundo, acaso ya nadie se despide.

_"__Solo quería ser amable‼"_

Maka… Black Star está buscando a Maka, pero, ¿Por qué?

Ahora que lo pienso… En la fiesta el creyó haber visto a Maka, pero ella fue más rápida, tal vez pensó que la encontraría en el restaurante y por poco lo logra. Encuentro un poco el sentido de lo que hacía Black allí, pero ahora, Liz llama y me pregunta por Kid, será extraño.

Tengo que hablar con Maka.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, esta vez es Kid.

─Soul, ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?

─Hmm─ Esto es raro─ Claro, cuando.

─Te parece hoy a las 12:30 se puntual por favor.

─Claro, apenas son las 9:00 ¿Puedo saber la razón?

─Black Star, ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

─No, no tiene importancia.

─Vale, nos vemos.

Kid quiere verme, Black Star desaparece (tengo la impresión que fue a buscar a Maka) mientras que Liz me pregunta por Kid. Algo raro está pasando y yo no me estoy enterando de nada.

Antes de ir con Kid pienso hacerle una visita rápida a Maka, puede que ella quiera decirme algo al respecto. O tal vez no.

Estoy en frente de su puerta, ahora que llegue a este punto, los nervios y el pánico se apoderan de mí y la verdad es que tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de que ella pueda contarme algo que me lastime, algo con respecto a ella y Black Star y si en realidad mis suposiciones son ciertas, ella estaría enamorada de ese idiota egocéntrico, no creo estar preparado para ello, tal vez no estoy preparado para golpear su puerta en este momento.

_"no quiero verla"_

No puedo ser tan cobarde.

Toco la puerta de su departamento, algo inseguro y nervioso. No contesta, vuelvo a intentar, no contesta, ahora empiezo a molestarme.

─Vamos Maka, sé que estas allí, soy Soul.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica de rubios cabellos con ojos verdes y debajo de estos unas pequeñas ojeras, no ha podido dormir. Estaba en pijamas un short con estampado de ovejitas y una blusa blanca, su cabello estaba recogido pero algo alborotado, es una imagen que quisiera ver más seguido… pero no en estas circunstancias.

─Buenos días ¿Te desperté?

─No, pasa.

Entro a su departamento y me siento en el sofá, ella cierra la puerta y se sienta a lado, se me queda mirando un rato, tiene una mirada muy penetrante, creo que intenta adivinar porque estoy a aquí.

─Oye, que miras. ─Si, quizás no debí decir eso, pero me pone nervioso.

─Nada. Solo que no entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Pues, ayer saliste de la nada de la fiesta y… me preocupaste.

─Ya veo.

─Trate de alcanzarte, pero te perdí, eres muy rápida.─ mentí

─Vale, lo siento. No debiste preocuparte.─ Me dice tratando de restarle importancia.

Me le quedo mirando un rato, mi expresión es algo dura, pero quiero que entienda que estuve muy preocupado por ella, también quisiera hacerle entender que ayer tampoco pude dormir bien por su culpa, que estuve pensando en ella toda la noche y que quiero saber que se trae con Black Star. Pero prefiero no saber la respuesta.

─ ¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo me muero de hambre, pensaba hacer unas tostadas con mantequilla de maní y mermelada. ¿Gustas?

─Si, por favor, por venir a verte ni siquiera desayune, me tenías preocupado.─ Se me escapo.

El comentario pareció afectarle un poco a Maka, se quedó parada en la cocina, como si realmente entendiera que no debió haber actuado de esa manera. Pero como dije antes, tal vez lo hizo porque no quería ver a Black Star.

─Maka…

─Ehmm, lo siento. Enserio.

Camine hacia ella, estaba de frente, pero no podía ver su rostro, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos.

─Claro. Pero no des motivos para preocuparme.

Entonces me tomo desprevenido, ella se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazo, fue algo totalmente inesperado. Quizás, lo necesite. Después de todo no creo que alguien como ella te abrace porque sí.

La hace porque realmente lo necesita.

Le correspondo el abrazo, rodeo con mis brazos su cintura y entierro mi rostro en su cabello, quiero llenarme de su fragancia, tan dulce y suave fragancia, sus cabellos dorados hacen cosquillas en mis labios, no puedo contener una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque esta es la primera vez que abrazo a Maka, no me importa que quizás ella solo lo haga porque n tiene a nadie a su lado.

No me importa porque yo estoy a su lado.

Se separa algo avergonzada de mí, sus manos siguen en mi pecho, mientras que las mías siguen en su cintura, le miro y quizás en esa mirada le esté transmitiendo todo el cariño que siento hacia ella, pero la verdad es que aunque ella no se percate del cariño que siento por ella, está bien, después de todo yo lo único que quiero es estar con ella.

─Soul, lo siento, gracias por venir.

─Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

─ ¿Estas bien?

─Ahora sí.

─Entonces mi trabajo ha terminado.

─Gracias.─ Miro directamente mis ojos. Y pude sentir que realmente estaba agradecida. Ella realmente necesitaba estar con alguien. Quizás me guarde _secretos_ pero no puedo obligarle a confesarlos. Si ella quiere me los dirá, pero por ahora, me conformo con saber que está bien.

Maka preparo las tostadas y las sirvió en la mesa, no hubo un incómodo silencio, por el contrario, hablábamos de estupideces y reíamos, tal vez olvidarse por un momento de lo malo, es bueno.

─Oye, entonces… ¿Qué quieres decir con "tu trabajo"?

─Pues que puedo decir, hago felices a las mujeres.─ Digo mientras sonrió con sorna.

─Idiota. ─Me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, me dolió un poquito… solo un poquito.

Después de comer y lavar los trates, vimos una película juntos, era de comedia así Maka no se sentiría triste, (no le voy a poner una película depresiva) No me había percatado del tiempo que pase en el departamento de Maka, eran las 15:35 y se suponía que tenía que estar con Kid a las 12:30, Quizas no quiera recibirme ahora, pero no pierdo nada intentando. ¿Por qué no habrá llamado?

Mi teléfono… lo olvide en casa.

─Maka, tengo que irme.

─Pero aún falta media hora de película.

─Le prometí a un amigo estar en su casa a las 12:30 y pues, se me ha hecho tarde.

─Ya vas tarde. ¿Y por qué no llamarte?

─Pues, el teléfono, lo olvide en casa.

─Serás descuidado.

─Pues sabes que lo soy.

_"Eres muy descuidado"_

─Nos vemos después.

─Está bien, cuídate. ─Eso suena muy bien viniendo de Maka…

Espero que Kid tenga algo bueno que decirme. Para hacer que deje a Maka en estas condiciones, bueno ya no esta tan mal.

Llego a la casa (mansión) de Kid y en la entrada hay un portón enorme en el cual me recibe uno de sus sirvientes, él es muy viejo, le conozco desde que era niño, siempre nos retaba a Black y a mi porque destruíamos las plantas y éramos muy desordenados (algo que Kid nunca fue) su nombre es Mosquito, era algo así como el mayordomo principal, no lo sé nunca me interese mucho en esos detalles.

─Soul-kun, es una grata sorpresa tenerlo por aquí.

─Es bueno verte de nuevo Mosquito.

─El señor Kid lo esperaba a las 12:30

─Lo sé, nunca se me ha dado eso de ser puntual. Digo mientras me rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

─Lo se… Pase por aquí, por favor.

Me llevo hasta la sala de estar, me dijo que esperara un momento, iría a buscar a Kid a su estudio.

Aunque siga estudiando, Kid trabaja con su padre, no me sorprende que le haya dado una mansión para él solo, después de todo Shinigami tiene mucho poder, aunque no es un hombre arrogante como mi padre, al contrario es muy afable y divertido. Al parecer Kid es el serio en la familia o al menos eso quiero creer, no parece ser hijo de Shinigami.

Me pregunto que tendrá tan ocupado a ese chico.

Me aventure a buscarlo, quiero saber en que anda. Me parece extraño que de la noche a la mañana se dedique de lleno a los negocios de su padre. Kid es muy bueno en esto. Cuesta decir lo maduro que se ha vuelto. Aunque él siempre ha sido muy responsable, hay cosas que han cambiado.

Por ejemplo, dejo de tener contacto con las Thompson al igual que Black Star.

No entiendo, las hermanas Thompson y Kid eran muy amigos desde niños, al parecer la madre de estas quería que Kid se casara con alguna de las dos, pero Shinigami dijo que Kid tendría la elección de casarse con la persona que él quisiera. Tal vez solo las veía como hermanas.

Kid, como dijo Mosquito, estaba en su estudio, se me hizo un poco difícil llegar, ya que su casa (mansión) es muy grande, parecía que hablaba con alguien por teléfono, estaba muy estresado con la llamada, conociendo a Kid, pareciera que quería golpear al que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Al terminar la llamada se tocaba las sienes, algo cansado… Ahora que lo medito un poco su ritmo de vida es muy estresante.

─Oye, relájate un poco viejo.

─Soul, pensé que no vendrías.

─Me entretuve un rato. Ya sabes. Soy muy distraído.

─ Ni siquiera cogiste el teléfono.─ Me dijo algo enojado.

─Se me olvido en casa.

─Si no estabas en casa ¿Qué hacías? Se puede saber.

─Estaba con alguien ¿vale?

─Está bien, cálmate.

─Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

...

**Bueno! les hagustado? Pues n tenia inspiracion para ponerle nombre al capitulo... Pero bueno como es na continuacion le puse... Secrets 2...**

**Se despide SuMa0.0**

**Coman su frutita :3**


	5. Goodnight

**Holaa! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero me ha quedado larga y espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews! y sin mas cosas que decir aqui esta el capitulo! **

**.**

**.**

**Goodnight**

─Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

─Toma asiento. ─ Dice mientras me señala uno de los sillones.

Su expresión cambio. Lo que tiene que decir, al parecer no es bueno.

─Mira, primero quiero disculparme por lo sucedido anoche.

─No pasa nada viejo. ─ Trate de restarle importancia.

─Bueno, creo que tienes derecho a saber… Porque Black Star y yo, bueno… ya sabes.─ Le mire y asentí con la cabeza.

─En este momento Black Star debería estar en Japón en una de las empresas de sus padres, aprendiendo el oficio junto con Tsubaki. Como sabrás, volvió más pronto de lo que se tenía planificado.

─Black me hablo sobre ello antes de irse.─ La situación de Black Star no era la mejor. El prefería mantenerse alejado de los asuntos familiares, sus padres murieron cuando el tenia penas trece años.

Black Star no tiene familia.

El heredo el dinero de sus padres y se fue de Japón. No quería estar en ese lugar.

Y aun así regresaba por la empresa de sus padres. Todos los años, en sus vacaciones escolares, regresaba a Japón. Cuando me entere de la muerte de los padres de Black Star, trate de animarlo, pero el simplemente nunca mostro ninguna señal de tristeza.

Él siempre fue el mismo.

─Black Star es un maldito irresponsable. No mide las consecuencias y es un idiota. Yo he tenido que encarar sus estúpidos problemas en la empresa. Además, él nunca me ayudo cuando yo tuve mis problemas, al contrario, el me perjudico. El que debería odiarlo soy yo. ─ Dice mientras desvía la mirada algo ofuscado. ─ Es eso lo único que tienes que saber.

─ ¿Qué mierda? Tú acabas de decir todo eso. No me lo puedo creer, Black Star y tu fueron muy buenos amigos, el que se distancio de los dos fuiste tú Kid. No quisiste meterte en sus problemas, pero ahora me dices que le has estado ayudando. ─ No entiendo a qué se refiere Kid con "problemas" pero de lo que sé, es que el nunca quiso meterse en la vida de Black Star.

─Soul, es mejor que te calles, no sabes la mierda de persona que es Black Star. ─ Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento enojado.

─Joder, Black puede ser un completo cretino pero siempre ha tratado de ayudar a sus amigos incondicionalmente. No creo que sea una mierda de persona.

─Pues conmigo no fue así. ─ Término por soltar. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

─ ¿A qué te refieres Kid?

Kid estaba perturbado. Al parecer soltó algo que no tenía que haber dicho. Sus manos temblaban su mirada se endureció y me encaro.

─No es de tu incumbencia. ─Me dijo y se fue de la habitación. Yo corrí tras él y le agarre del brazo.

─Claro que sí, vamos Kid tu no eras así.─ Su expresión pareció suavizarse y se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

─El me robo algo muy preciado para mi ¿vale?

Esto me sorprendió mucho. ¿Qué sería tan preciado para Kid, como para romper la amistad que sostenía con Black Star? ¿Por qué Black Star lo tomaría? Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Kid… Era muy triste. Me paso igual que con Black Star. Esos dos nunca demuestran lo que en realidad están sintiendo.

Salí de casa de Kid para poder pensar un par de cosas. ¿Qué mierda es eso de que Black Star le robo algo? Pensé que sería mejor no preguntarle más. Estaba algo afectado, incluso creí que sería capaz de llorar o algo parecido.

Lo que pude averiguar es que Kid le guarda rencor a Black Star. Él estaba muy dolido, al parecer no ha hablado con nadie sobre este tema, aunque me gustaría que se abriese más conmigo, estuvo bien que me dijera la razón de la pelea con Black Star aunque no me confíe todos los detalles.

¿Qué ocurrió mientras yo no estaba?

Conduje hasta el centro de la ciudad con la intención de llegar a un bar a tomar algo. Estaba algo ofuscado por la conversación con Kid.

Tome un par de tragos, la camarera era muy linda, no como Maka, tenía unas tetotas su cabello era morado y sus ojos dorados. Aunque una chica como ella estuviera delante de mí en este momento, no tenía cabeza para eso ahora. Solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido con Kid y Black Star.

No me había fijado en la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana y yo no tenía mi teléfono.

─Cerraremos dentro de poco.─ Dijo la camarera.

─Eh, ¿enserio? ─ Le digo algo confundido… ¿Tal vez exagere al tomar tantos tragos?

─Así es… puedes venirte conmigo si quieres. ─ Dice mientras guiña un ojo.

Tal vez debería decirle que sí.

─ ¿Tienes teléfono? ─ Le pregunte a la camarera.

─ ¿Quieres llamar a un taxi? ─ Me dijo mientras limpiaba las mesas del bar.

─No, no. Estoy bien.

Salí del bar dispuesto a encontrar mi motocicleta y conducirla hasta mi departamento, podría estar un poco mareado pero si puedo manejarla incluso en estas condiciones, sigo siendo un chico cool después de todo ¿no?

No sé cómo lo logre, pero llegue a mi departamento, aunque estaba mareado pude manejar la motocicleta hasta el departamento, aunque creo que la estacione mal. Mañana me voy a maldecir a mí mismo por eso.

Saque las llaves de mi chaqueta y cuando volví a ver a mi puerta, me encontré con una chica de ojos verdes. Al principio no la reconocí, después supe que era Maka cuando se acercó más hacia mí, al parecer a "sostenerme" ¿Tan borracho estaba?

─Hueles a licor. ─Me reprocho.

─Vale, tome un par de tragos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─No contestabas el teléfono. Imagine que estarías fuera, pero me preocupo que no contestaras después de las dos de la madrugada. ─ Me dijo enojada.

─Vale, lo siento. ─ Me quito las llaves de las manos y abrió la puerta de mi departamento, luego me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá, en donde había dejado el teléfono, después cerró la puerta del departamento mientras que yo me quitaba la chaqueta y luchaba por no quedarme dormido.

¿Puedo ser más patético?

─Mañana te levantaras con resaca. ¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? ─Pregunto Maka mientras buscaba algo en la cocina.

─Creo que están en la alacena.

─Vale, te las dejare aquí para mañana. Aunque creo que sería mejor quedarme, no estás en condiciones de quedarte solo. ─ Soltó un suspiro.

─Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a tu departamento. ─Le ofrecí.

Me golpeo con un libro que saco de no sé dónde, me miro con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.

─ ¡Condujiste ebrio! Pudiste haber muerto. ─Me regaño, yo solo le reste importancia.

─Tranquilízate un poco. Estoy bien ¿vale?

─Como sea ─ bufo.

─Yo dormiré en el sofá, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi alcoba. ─Le ofrecí.

─Bien, no vuelvas a hacer estas cosas. ─Estaba a punto de irse cuando mi teléfono comenzó a resonar en todo el departamento. El ruido se me hacía de lo más insoportable. Maka al ver esto tomo mi teléfono para colgar la llamada, cuando vio el numero note que se sorprendió mucho.

Fingí estar dormido un momento. Escuche como Maka contestaba el teléfono y no pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar que Maka conocía a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

─Soy Maka, estoy bien, vale. No tienes por qué estar buscándome, enserio.

¿Quién estaba al otro lado de la línea? Acaso será Black Star… Tal vez Maka tuvo el valor de hablarle, puede que al no estar viendo su rostro puede dirigirle la palabra. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, ellos dos estaban hablando.

Ambos, estaban hablando.

Quizás este muy paranoico en este momento, pero la única persona que está buscando a Maka creo que es Black Star. Al menos eso es lo que supongo.

─ ¿Si nos encontramos me creerás? Bien, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches. ─Y cortó la llamada.

Sé que se quedó parada observándome por un rato, no escuchaba sus pasos, hasta que puse sentir como se acercaba hacia mí lentamente, tratando de que no despertara. Puede sentir su respiración chocando en mis labios, estaba tan cerca que podría tocarla, quería hacerlo… Esto es demasiado para mí.

─_Buenas noches_, descansa Soul. ─ Susurro y beso mi frente. Para luego alejarse hacia la habitación. Cuando lo hizo sentí como si me hubieran arrancado parte de mí… Me sentí vacío.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me levante de golpe del sillón con la respiración entrecortada. Me toque la cara, estaba ardiendo. No solo pude haber besado a Maka, si no que pude haberla hecho mía allí en ese momento y pude haber usado el alcohol como excusa.

¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?

Desde cuando Soul Evans no hace lo que le viene en gana… ¿A que le temo?

A perderla. Temo perderla.

─ ¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? ─Dije frente al espejo del baño de visitas, me eche agua en la cara para poder normalizar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. ¿Recuerdan el Soul cool que algún día fui? Se fue a la mierda desde que Maka apareció.

_No quiero perderla._

Me levante de golpe del sofá, pude recordar algo de lo ocurrido anoche…

¿Dónde está Maka?

Busque con la mirada alrededor y no pude encontrarla, luego busque dentro de mi alcoba, la cama estaba arreglada pero Maka no estaba allí.

─Mierda. ─Mascullé.

Me encamine a la cocina a tomar agua, la cabeza me dolía a mares y no pude dormir bien anoche por Maka. Ella estaba allí preparando huevos fritos, se giró para verme y revelo una gran sonrisa, pensé que estaría fuera, pero ella estaba allí, esperando que me despertara, preparándome el desayuno, todo esto ¿Por mí?

Estoy imaginando cosas.

─ ¿Te duele la cabeza? ─Se mofo.

─Si, si, como sea.

─Toma las pastillas, están encima de la mesa. ─ Mire la mesa y vi que estaban las pastillas junto con un vaso de agua. Regresé la mirada a Maka, estaba terminando de freír los huevos, llevo una jarra de jugo de naranja.

La observe detenidamente, recordé el beso en la frente de ayer, me frustre un poco por no haber hecho nada, pero ahora estoy algo feliz, porque Maka está conmigo, yo realmente le importo.

Me me senté delante de la mesa de la cocina, tome una de las pastillas y me la trague con el vaso de agua, mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Maka, estaba sonriendo micho aunque la verdad es

─ ¿Quieres tu desayuno en el pan o en un plato? ─ Pregunto mientras se giraba con la espátula en la mano.

─En el plato está bien Maka.

─Vale, toma. ─ Dejo el plato sobre la mesa, eran dos huevos fritos un par de tostadas y tocino.

─Está bueno. ─ Le dije mientras un hilo de baba salía de la comisura de mis labios.

─Si señor "Eater" ─ Se burló.

─ ¿Eater? ─ Pregunte.

─Ese es tu apellido ¿no?

_"─__Mi nombre es Maka… Maka Albarn._

_Si, lo sé… Me lo habías dicho antes… __Soy Soul… Ev… Eater._

_Eater? __Que gracioso.─ Dice mientras ríe… Al reír es muy mona. Ella realmente, cuando la conocí… Estaba llorando…_

_No es gracioso…"_

─Mmm.─ Afirme mientras masticaba mi comida.

─Tienes un buen apetito. ─ Rio después del comentario.

Trate de hacer una mueca de sonrisa, recordé que le había mentido a Maka, ella no sabe que soy un Evans, quizás decírselo ahora no es una buena idea.

─ ¿En qué piensas Soul? ─Me pregunto Maka mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

─En nada, ¿Habías dicho algo?

─Si, te estaba diciendo que voy a salir dentro de poco.

─ ¿Con quién? ─ Pregunte mientras le miraba fijo. Sabía que ella saldría con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

─ Con un viejo amigo. ─ Dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban algo obscuros, el pecho me dolía, ella estaba sufriendo y yo, no podía hacer nada.

Esta vez no será así.

─ ¿Te acompaño? ─ Pregunte.

─Estoy bien sola. ─ Dijo mientras desviva la mirada.

_"__Estoy bien sola"_

─No, no lo estas. ─ Tome su mano que estaba descansando en la mesa y la apreté.

─Soul. Te he dicho que estoy bien sola. ─ Me miro desafiante.

─Déjame acompañarte ¿vale?

─No, Soul no lo entiendes. ─No podía ver sus ojos, estaba con la cabeza gacha y su cabello los ocultaba.

─No voy a interferir en lo que tengas que hacer, simplemente quiero acompañarte. ─ Le mire a los ojos, su expresión se suavizo, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

_Solo quiero estar junto a ella._

Salimos del departamento mientras cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Maka jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, parece que no le agrada el hecho de que este allí.

En el estacionamiento del edificio vi mi linda motocicleta tirada y rayada, me enoje mucho con los estúpidos que la rayaron, pero me maldije por haberla dejado mal estacionada anoche. Soy un estúpido de inmensas proporciones y no lo puedo ocultar. Note como Maka contenía una carcajada.

Subimos a la motocicleta, no sin antes colocarnos los cascos. Después de todo estoy con la señorita seguridad.

Ella me indicaba la dirección, me sorprendió ver que llegamos a una zona muy "extravagante" de la ciudad, esas zonas donde hay un montón de casas enormes y mansiones. Me parece que estamos cerca de la casa de Kid… Un momento ¿Estoy en frente de la casa de Kid?

Mis ojos no podían contener la sorpresa, mire de reojo a Maka confundido, ella hizo una mueca y luego me tomo de la mano y la apretó.

─No pasa nada, te dije que solo es un viejo amigo. ─Cree que estoy algo sorprendido por la mansión de Kid, pero lo que me sorprende es que ellos se conozcan.

─ ¿Conoces a Death the Kid? ─ Le pregunte.

Se limitó a mirarme y apretar mi mano. Ella no quiere hablar de su relación con Kid. Y eso me molesta un poco, pero yo le dije que solo quería acompañarle.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguimos adelante.

Toco el timbre y Mosquito abrió el portón, me sorprendió mucho que Mosquito mirara a Maka de mala gana. Le mire molesto, cuando se percató en mi presencia note que se sorprendió

─Señorita Maka, está de vuelta.

─Mosquito, es bueno verte. ─ E hizo una pequeña reverencia a Mosquito. Eso me pareció algo extraño.

Maka entró a la mansión mientras que yo quería ver si le sacaba algo a Mosquito.

─Mosquito ¿Por qué miras de esa forma a Maka? ─ Le susurré a mosquito.

─ ¿No sabe la relación entre el señor Death y la señorita Albarn?

─No, la verdad no entiendo que ocurre aquí.

─Señorita Albarn, el señor Death la espera en el estudio. ─ Dijo Mosquito en voz alta mientras señalaba el estudio de Kid.

Observe de reojo a Maka, ella me observaba mientras que se dirigía al estudio de Kid, cuando por fin desapareció de mi rango de visión encare a Mosquito.

─Mosquito, ¿de qué se conocen?

─Antes que nada, respóndame por favor ¿Usted tiene algún interés romántico por la señorita Albarn? ─ Esa pregunta no viene al caso, que mierda tiene que ver esto.

─ No, solo soy un amigo. ─ Respondí.

─Pues, vera… ─ Unos golpes alertaron a Mosquito, interrumpiéndolo, después camino hacia el portón, yo le acompañé hasta el portón.

La persona que estaba golpeando el portón, era Liz, una de las Thompson estaba aquí lo que me resultaba de lo más extraño, se supone que Kid perdió contacto con las Thompson, no entiendo para nada el por qué esta ella aquí.

─Liz, que haces aquí. ─ Pregunte.

─Ábreme la puerta Mosquito, la vi, esa estúpida mujer esta aquí. ─ Gritaba histérica, estaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

─No puedo hacerlo señorita. Usted sabe el por qué. ─ Mire a Mosquito de reojo.

─Mosquito, déjala entrar si hace algo extraño yo me ocupo de ella. ─ Le ofrecí, el pareció dudarlo por un momento, luego acepto resignado.

─Por favor, no interrumpa la conversación entre la señorita y el señor Kid. ─ Le rogo Mosquito.

─Tu más que nadie sabe que esa mujer hace débil a Kid. ─ Le recrimino la mayor de las Thompson.

Elizabeth se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que tenía Kid en el living mientras Mosquito regresaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua para la señorita.

Mire de reojo a Liz, estaba muy enojada, pero me molesto que le dijera a Maka "mujer estúpida" quiero preguntarle de que conoce a Maka, pero cuando intento hablar con ella, se levanta del sillón dispuesta a encontrar a Kid.

─ ¿Qué haces Liz?

─ ¿No es obvio? ─Comenzó a buscar un lugar donde pudiera escuchar la conversación de Maka con Kid, le tome del brazo y le miré molesto, entonces dio con el estudio de Kid y ambos vimos algo que quizás no teníamos que haber visto.

Kid abrazaba a Maka, mientras que ella no respondía al abrazo, solo estaba parada allí, sin decir nada con los ojos abiertos.

Liz pareció afectarle más el hecho que Kid esté abrazando a Maka, se enojó y regreso al living, yo por mi parte me quede observando por un rato, luego vi como Kid miraba algo apenado a Maka y ella le miraba nostálgica, luego pude escuchar un "está bien" y también regrese al living con Liz, ella estaba enojada, mucho, no se de lo que es capaz de hacer en ese estado.

Maka regresaba del estudio mirándome con una tierna sonrisa, entonces Liz apareció detrás de mí.

Liz me agarro desprevenido y me estampó un beso en los labios, yo no me moví para nada, solo me limite a mirar la cara de sorpresa de Maka, aleje a Liz de mi cara y luego le mire enojado, iba explicarle a Maka lo sucedido con Liz, pero ella no me dejo hablar.

─Discúlpenme, por favor.─ Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y salía por la puerta.

─ ¿Qué mierda fue eso Liz? ─ Se encogió de hombros.

Quizás nunca hubiese hecho esto pero me enoje mucho, le estampe una cachetada a Liz, estaba realmente molesto.

─Nunca te creí capaz de hacer cosas como esta Elizabeth. ─ Le mire algo acusador, pero sobretodo furibundo, aunque el golpe no fue tan fuerte, lo que le dolió fue lo que le dije.

Corrí a buscar a Maka, pero era muy tarde.

Estaba alado de Black Star, abrazándole.

No podía respirar.

Me estaba ahogando.

Dentro de mí.

Y nadie puede ayudarme.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_¿Pues que les pareció? A mi me parecio algo depre al final :( Pobre Soul… _**

**_Cuando todo le estaba bien con Maka, ahora lo arruina todo Liz._**

**_Gracias por sus nutritivos Reviews :D_**

**_Se despide Suma0.0_**


	6. Lucky Man

Lamento no haber publicado antes! espero que disfruten el capitulo y sí! esta historia continúa!

Solo les recuerdo /Los personajes le pertenecen a Okubo/ Pero eso ya lo sabían.. La historia me pertenece ¿no? :3

jeje disfruten! :D

...

Lucky Man

─Joder, estoy en la mierda. ─Dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama.

Cogí un resfriado después de haber pasado toda la noche fuera.

¿Qué estuve haciendo? Pues en el bar. Estos últimos días han sido una verdadera mierda.

No veo a Maka desde hace ¿dos semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año?

No lo recuerdo.

Esa chica realmente…

Ahora mismo debería estar en la universidad pero, estoy muy enfermo para poder ir, creo que incluso me echarían con este aspecto.

Me veo como una verdadera mierda, no he visto a Black, ni a Kid, ni siquiera sé dónde está mi teléfono. Después de tomar unas píldoras para disipar el dolor de cabeza, creo que volveré a dormir un poco, después de todo solo puedo hacer eso.

Un estruendo se escucha y me saca de mi ensoñación.

─Mierda, lárgate. ─Le grito al idiota que toca mi puerta.

Sigue persistente y no me queda de otra que ir y abrirle la puerta.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─Digo algo enojado, la persona delante de mí, era bajita, rubia y al parecer estaba enojada.

─Solo quería saber dónde te habías metido. Nada más. ─Dice Maka mientras me mira desafiante y con mala cara.

¿Puedo cagarla más? Sí, si claro que puedo.

─ ¿Maka?

─ Soul, ¿dónde te habías metido? No contestas mis llamadas, no estás asistiendo a la universidad…

─Eh? Lo sé, es que he estado algo enfermo.

─ ¿Algo?─ Maka se acerca y toca mi frente con su mano.

─Joder, Soul estás que ardes.─ Me dice con preocupación.

─Gracias.

─No, realmente estas hirviendo en fiebre.

Se metió, sin previo aviso y yo me encontraba de un momento a otro acostado en la cama y algo aturdido.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─Le pregunté.

Ella no respondió, simplemente colocó un paño encima de mi frente, a veces lo sacaba y lo exprimía, lo volvía a humedecer y nuevamente lo colocaba en mi frente. Esto lo repetía varias veces, no pude impedir que el sueño me venciera.

Mierda… esto no es cool.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, me restregué un poco la cara y al moverme me fije en algo cerca, era el cuerpo de una chica… Maka.

Estaba dormida, sentada en una silla que al parecer arrastró del comedor. Me sentía extrañamente mejor. Tal vez, es por la presencia de Maka, su mera presencia, me hace sentir feliz.

─Soul, estas despierto. ─ Dice Maka mientras se levanta y trata de arreglar su despeinado cabello avergonzada.

─Ehm, bien, gracias por cuidarme, creo. ─ ¿Algo más inteligente que decir? Creo que no.

─Se te ve mejor. ─ Dice mientras una sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro.

─Si, gracias.

El ambiente se sintió algo incómodo, después de todo no se puede ignorar el pasado ¿no?

─Maka, gracias.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de agradecerme? Me resulta algo molesto.

Mierda, ya la hiciste sentir incómodo campeón. Así se hace.

Realmente no sabría que decirle, después de todo, ella y Black…

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

─Creo que mañana podrás asistir a clases. ─ Dice mientras se levanta del asiento.

No quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo, aunque es egoísta, quiero que este a mi lado.

Sólo eso, nada más.

─Espera.

─Si quieres comida, prepare un poco de curry. Está en la cocina.

─ ¿Te vas?

─Sí, tengo que ir a la universidad por unos papeles.

─Te acompaño.

─Estoy bien Soul. Además vine aquí por mi cuenta.

El ambiente volvió a ser tenso.

─Maka, lo de Liz, olvídalo ¿quieres?

Ella estaba en el pomo de la puerta, no me miraba yo no podía ver su rostro.

─Claro, después de todo, _no es de mi incumbencia._

Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Joder, creo que no debí haberle dicho que lo olvidara. Tal vez, se lo debí haber explicado, para que lo entendiera.

No, esto no puede acabar aquí.

Corrí tras de ella, hasta que le alcancé.

─Maka. ─Le agarre el brazo por detrás.

Ella se giró molesta y me miró desafiante y furibunda.

─Escúchame.

Ella se limitó a observarme y suspirar.

─ ¿Podríamos hablar un momento, tranquilamente?

─Claro, porque no.─ Dijo algo sarcástica.

─ ¿Por favor?

─Vale.

Terminé por convencerla y regresamos al departamento.

Salí al balcón junto con Maka, ambos mirábamos hacia fuera.

─Lo que ocurrió con Liz…

Maka apretó los labios.

─No significó realmente nada para mí. Ella y yo solo somos amigos, o al menos lo éramos.

─No tienes por qué explicarme nada.─ Dijo indiferente.

─Lo sé, te lo digo porque quiero hacerlo.

Ella se limitó a mirarme.

─No malinterpretes las cosas ¿vale? ─ Le dije.

Ella se restregó las manos en la cara en señal de frustración.

─Soul, no estoy enojada contigo, si es que piensas eso. Simplemente… me ofusqué un poco.

─Pues, desapareciste después del beso, quiero decir, pensé que estarías enojada.

─Pues, puede que tu beso con Liz no significara nada para ti, pero, a mí me afectó un poco.

Le afectó, pero ¿Por qué?

─No entiendo.

Sus ojos se tronaron obscuros, esos ojos, ya los he visto antes.

─Supongo que tengo que contártelo ¿no? ─ Dijo esto, más para sí misma que para mí.

Di una mirada rápida hacia Maka, su postura cambió ahora estaba arrimada al barandal del balcón. Bajó su ya obscurecida mirada, trataba de ordenar sus palabras. Ella realmente, no sabía que decirme, estaba perdida. Tal vez lo único que quiere es… olvidar lo que sucedió.

─No lo hagas. Por favor.

Me regresó la mirada algo confundida. Sí lo hace, si me cuenta algo de su pasado tal vez diga algo que me afecte.

─Maka ─ Tomé sus manos. ─ No estas obligada a contarme algo que no quieras ¿vale?

No obtuve respuesta. Simplemente se limitó a mirarme. Con sus ojos muy opacos y tristes.

─Sabes, creo que podría recoger los papeles mañana.

Sonreí internamente.

─ ¿Te vas a quedar a cuidarme? ─ Dije con sorna.

─Llevo conmigo mi computadora portátil. Puedo trabajar aquí. Si procuras no molestarme ni hacer ruido.

─Vale, vale. Lo prometo.

Maka sonrío y fue a buscar su bolso.

─Oye, ¿quieres ver una película?

─Estas enfermo. ─ Me mira acusadoramente.

─Claro que sí ─ Digo mientras le guiño el ojo.

Y después de tanto, escuche una carcajada.

Creo que soy _un tipo con suerte_, después de todo.

Yo estoy con ella.

Observe largo rato como organizaba unos papeles y leía en su laptop, cada movimiento cada gesto… Luego me regresó la mirada y trate de evadirla y mirar hacia otro lado, pero cada que podía trataba de admirarla, de lejos.

Como siempre.

─Soul, tienes que descansar. ─ Dijo mientras cerraba el computador.

─Vale, vale. Pero mañana, película de zombies.

─Pff, por qué no mejor una de acción.

─ ¿Estas asustada?

─ Claro que no. ─ infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.

Joder, no hagas eso… Estúpido hormigueo, tengo bichos.

─Creo que tengo que irme. ─ Dice mientras mira hacia fuera.

─Llamaré un taxi.

─Estoy bien, puedo cuidarme sola. ─ Dice mientras hace amague de golpearme en el estómago.

Le miré con sorna, después de todo solo es una chica.

─El taxi me está esperando. ─Explica.

─Vale, no te voy a retener más.─ Una leve sonrisa se lee en sus labios.

─Entonces… Mañana película de zombies. ─ Se giró para mirarme.

─Mañana película de zombies. ─ Repetí.

─Vale, mañana te espero. ¿Podrías recogerme fuera de la universidad?

─Claro, te veo mañana.

Ella se alejó, agitó su brazo en señal de despedida.

Y se fue.

─Joder. ─Sonreí internamente.

Soy un tipo con suerte.

…..

23:15 Esa misma noche.

─Ehh? ─Contesté al teléfono.

¿Quién llamaría a esta hora?

─Soul-kun… ─ Esa voz.

─ ¿Tsubaki?

─Disculpa por despertarte.

─No pasa nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

─He venido sin avisarle a nadie. Discúlpame ¿te he despertado?

─Espera. ─Me levante de la cama rápidamente y continúe. ─ Estás aquí, en Death City.

─Ehmm, quería saber si podrías enviar un taxi al aeropuerto.

─ ¿Taxi? Iré por ti ahora. ─Digo mientras me pongo mis pantalones y alcanzo una mi chaqueta.

Salí del departamento, recogí mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio y conduje hasta el aeropuerto.

Era una noche fría, algo solitaria. El viento golpea mi rostro y extrañamente es agradable. Me giro y a mí alrededor veo algunas tiendas cerrar, otras abrir. Personas al entrar, otras al salir. Hace mucho que no paseaba en la noche.

A despejar mi mente, a olvidar unas cosas… a recordar otras.

Ahora que mi mente está más relajada, puedo ser un chico cool otra vez. Y eso me encanta.

Llegué hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Mande un par de textos a Tsubaki, de que estaría allí pero ella aun no aparece.

Veo una esbelta silueta acercarse hacia mí, es difícil que no note sus _piernas de muerte_, soy un hombre después de todo ¿no? Joder. Tsubaki, una de las chicas más guapas que he conocido. Se suponía que Black le tenía puesto el ojo desde hace tiempo.

Tsubaki conoce a Black desde la secundaria. Al parecer ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él, desde que lo conoció, o algo así. A pesar de tener una mujer como Tsubaki, él es un idiota egocéntrico y con complejo de Dios que tiene muchos problemas en su cerebro de primate, el cual no se ha percatado de los sentimientos de Tsubaki.

Recuerdo que mientras estaba en Italia, me enteré que estaban saliendo… Pero algo ocurrió y terminaron. ¿Por qué todo ocurre cuando no estoy presente?

─Tsubaki. ─Dije mientras sacudía los brazos para que me notara.

─Soul-kun─ ella y sus formalidades─ Hace mucho que no te veo.

─Igual yo Tsubaki.

─No tenías que haber venido hasta aquí. Solamente te pedí que llamaras a un taxi.

─Ni lo menciones Tsu, vamos. ─Dije en dirección a mi motocicleta.

─Soul-kun, es genial que conserves tu motocicleta, pero no creo que pueda llevar mis maletas. Disculpa.

Sonreí algo avergonzado, este no fue un plan lo suficientemente pensado.

─No te preocupes. Tomaremos un taxi hasta mi departamento.

─No, no. Voy hospedarme en un hotel.

─Vamos Tsu. ─ Le dije mientras le ayudaba con el equipaje y trataba de conseguir un taxi.

Después de tomar el taxi de camino hacia mi departamento Tsu se mostraba algo distante. Ella siempre ha sido reservada, pero para sus amigos no era así.

Al parecer Tsubaki no quería hablar de la razón por la que está en Death City. Pero me hago una idea de por qué está aquí.

Y esa es: Black Star.

─Tsubaki ¿Sabes algo de las Thompson? Creo que se alegraran de verte. ─Dije para romper el silencio.

─No realmente. Desde que viajé a Japón, no he hablado con ellas. ─ Dijo algo triste y sobre todo distante.

─Ehmm, y que hay de Black. ─Mierda la he cagado. Pero, espero que pueda sacarle algo a Tsubaki de la pelea de Kid y Black o por qué Black regresó.

Tsubaki suspiro al oír "Black Star" Después volvió a tomar aire y pensando sus palabras me contestó.

─He vendido a buscarle. Ha dejado a la compañía Star a cargo de nadie. Por ahora los socios y algunos accionistas la están manejando. Pero necesitan a su jefe después de todo ¿no? ─ Dijo esto último con una sonrisa un tanto obligada.

─Supongo. ¿Tú padre no era socio también?

─Así es. Estoy trabajando con el ahora. Todo por el bien de la compañía Star.

Miré un momento a Tsubaki. ¿Esta es realmente la vida que quiere? ¿Realmente busca a Black Star solo para que vuelva a la compañía?

Rodeada de papeles y edificios. Lleno de trabajo y aburrimiento. Definitivamente, las oficinas no son para mí.

El silencio reino nuevamente hasta que Tsubaki decidió hablar.

─ Y… ¿Cómo está Black? ─ Preguntó.

Ella, realmente está preocupada por él.

Estaría bien decirle "Oh Black está de maravilla, está ahora con la chica que me gusta, creo que ambos están saliendo"

Nah.

─Está bien. Hicimos una fiesta en su honor. Ya sabes "su divina presencia" llegó para iluminarnos y todo eso. ─ Dije bromeando un poco.

El rostro de Tsubaki se suavizo y al parecer estaba más relajada.

Llegamos a mi departamento. Ayudé a Tsubaki con el equipaje. Llegamos a mi departamento y me recosté en el sillón.

─Tsubaki, disculpa el desorden. Puedes dormir en mi dormitorio. Hoy dormiré en el sillón ¿vale?

─Lamento ocasionarte problemas. ─ Dijo algo apenada.

─Está bien. ─ Dije después de un bostezo.

Tsubaki entró en mi dormitorio, claro no sin antes despedirse.

Me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos pensando.

Mañana película de zombies.

Abri los ojos y apenas me levanté, pude percibir que algo delicioso me aguardaba en la cocina. Llegué hasta ella y me encontré con Tsubaki sacando lo que parcia ser un pastel de un horno que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. No es que no cocine, solo que la repostería no es una de mis aficiones, pero podría aprender algún día.

─Ehm ¡Buenos días! ─ Dije mientras trataba de limpiar el hilo de baba que salía de la comisura de mis labios.

─Buenos días Soul- kun─ Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. ─ He preparado un pastel de fresas, para agradecer tú hospitalidad.

Tsubaki, tan linda como siempre. ¿Por qué Black se la quedó? ¿Por qué no me interesé en ella un poco más?

¡Ah, claro! Yo y mis gustos extraños.

─Muchas gracias y ¡Buen provecho!

Disfruté mucho del pastel. ¿Quién diría que algo tan dulce como esto me haya gustado tanto?

¿Será que en el fondo soy muy cursi? Solo porque me gustan las cosas dulces… Ahora que lo pienso, Maka es muy dulce y tierna.

Me relamí los labios.

─Soul-kun, tu cara, está muy roja.─ Dijo Tsubaki algo asustada. ─Será que tienes _fiebre._

─Ehh?! ─Me toque la cara avergonzado tratando de ocultar mi notable sonrojo─ Estuve enfermo hace poco, supongo que podría ser eso.

Que buena excusa.

─Deberías descansar un poco. ─Dijo Tsubaki con un deje de preocupación notable.

─No tengo nada Tsubaki, no te preocupes.

Miré el reloj de reojo, eran más de las 8:00 se suponía que ya debería de estar de camino a la universidad, tal vez me entretuve un poco con Tsubaki.

─Joder, se me hizo tarde.

─¿Te vas Soul-kun?

Tome mi chaqueta, llaves de la motocicleta, cuadernos y mientras abrí la puerta me despedí de Tsubaki.

─Oye Tsubaki, tal vez podamos comer algo más tarde.

─Está bien.─ Dijo mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

Iba de camino al garaje cuando recordé… Motocicleta, mierda.

La deje ayer en el aeropuerto.

Cogí un taxi y finalmente llegué.

Ya eran casi las 10:00 y yo no había ni entrado a mi salón de clases y para rematar antes de llegar me tropiezo con algo. Como si no estuviera muy atrasado. Ese "algo" era una chica y no cualquier chica, Kim Diehl mi novia, bueno, lo era creo que rompió conmigo hace un tiempo, creo que ni siquiera es mi novia. No lo sé, salimos un par de veces no creo que ella y yo tengamos una "relación"

¿O sí?

─ ¡Soul! Eres tú, pensé que me llamarías, la última vez que te vi fue en la fiesta de bienvenida de Black, nadie sabía nada de ti, estaba preocupada.─ ¿Nadie sabía nada de mí?

─Creo que conoces dónde vivo ¿no? ─Le dije algo seco

─Sí, pero creí que no estabas, como no le contestabas a nadie, pensé que estarías de viaje o algo.

Kim Diehl, al parecer aún tenemos "algo"

─Pues… ¿Gracias por preocuparte por mí?

─Sabes que estoy ocupada con las clases. ¿Quieres tomar algo después de la universidad?

─Ehmm pues. ─ Mi móvil vibro en mi bolcillo trasero, era Tsubaki.─ Espera un momento

Kim hizo un gesto de molestia pero no se movió de su lugar, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

─Tsubaki, que ocurre.

─Soul-kun, pensaba salir del departamento, pero tus llaves están aquí, puedo pasar por Shibusen y dártelas.

─Disculpa, soy algo descuidado, además tu visita de ayer en la noche me dejo algo somnoliento.

─Lo siento, Soul-kun.

─No te preocupes, ahora tengo clase, podrías pasar por Shibusen alrededor de las cinco.

─Está bien, adiós Soul-kun

─Hasta luego Tsu, ten cuidado.

Colgué el teléfono solo para ver a una chica que parece que quiere golpearme.

─Eres un idiota Evans, pensé que eras diferente. ─Dijo algo ofuscada.

─No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

─Sabes que, púdrete. ─ Y me estampó una cachetada.

¿Pero qué mierda hice?

Bueno, Kim ahora es oficialmente mi "Exnovia"

Entré finalmente a mi salón, solo para encontrarme con el rostro de desaprobación del profesor de teoría musical y mis compañeros mirándome como bicho raro.

─Creo que esperaré la siguiente clase.─ Dije y salí del salón.

Subí hasta la azotea de Shibusen, uno de mis lugares favoritos, desolado, con un sonido casi blanco, un lugar perfecto para dormir o pensar. Me senté en la baranda y deje mis pies colgando, podría caer desde esta altura y terminar como una mierda aplastada, pero aun así, correré el riesgo, solo por la puta vista increíble que tiene este lugar.

Recuerdo que antes, solía venir aquí y saltarme clases para despejar mi mente.

Cuando le enseñe este lugar a Black, le pareció aburrido, pero aun así buen lugar para dormir. Creo que a Kid le hubiese gustado este lugar, sin embargo no se lo mostré, porque después de todo,

Él no es mi mejor amigo…

Miré mi celular, faltaba poco para el cambio de hora. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y entonces, sentada en una de los escalones, estaba Maka.

Esta es la primera vez que le veo en la universidad, espero que no sea la última.

Estaba leyendo un libro, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, tenía un vestido blanco y unas medias largas rayadas de blanco y negro, pensé que el estilo de Maka sería más formal, pero aun así.

Cool.

─ ¿Maka?

─Mmm. ─Ni siquiera despego la mirada del libro.

Se lo arrebaté de las manos y ella me miro, desafiante, luego se tranquilizó al percatarse que era yo.

─Que rata, escondiéndote para leer en tus ratos libres.

─No tiene nada de malo. Además estoy adelantando un par de clases.

─Mmm, ya veo, tienes un serio problema con los libros.

─ ¿Podrías devolverme el libro?

─ ¿Podrías quitarme el libro?

─Soul, basta por favor, ¡Soul!

─Eres muy lenta ¿sabes?

Esto es extraño, nunca había sentido algo por alguien, nunca

Hasta ahora.

─ ¡Soul! ─ Maka me empujó y se resbaló, logré sujetarla, pero también caí con ella.

Ahora, ella estaba encima con su rostro pegado al mío, roce mis labios en su rostro y sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mí cuerpo, tal vez ella no se percate, pero estoy disfrutando esto... Maka se reintegró rápidamente y antes de levantarse, me observó por un rato.

Allí estábamos los dos, en el suelo, sin nadie alrededor.

Todo en silencio, sin sorpresas, sin ruidos, sin personas. Solo podía escuchar su respiración y mi maldito ritmo cardiaco.

¿Se supone que debo besarla? ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer ahora? Joder, no puedo pensar teniendo la tan cerca.

A la mierda todo.

Me acerqué hacia ella, mis latidos cada vez eran más fuertes, lo único que podía sentir era su maldito olor que me estaba enloqueciendo desde hace rato, un par de cabellos hacían cosquillas en mi cara, cada vez más acortaba distancia y ella, no se movía ni un pelo.

─Makaaa!

De un momento a otro Maka se levantó abruptamente del suelo y se giró.

Sonreí, más para mis adentros. Joder, otra vez estuve tan cerca. ¿Pero quién fue la mierda que cagó el momento?

─ ¿Hero? ─ Maka por fin habló.

─ Stein te anda buscando. Parece que es importante.

─Vale, vamos.

Y allí me dejó plantado, con su libro entre las manos.

…

Salí de la universidad, algo atareado, falte una semana y tengo que ponerme al día… Al parecer Maka es una mala influencia.

Mi télefono sonó, era Tsubaki.

─ ¿Tsu? ¿Qué ocurre?

─Estoy en una cafetería cerca de Shibusen. DeathBucks Café ¿Lo conoces?

─Sí, claro. Voy para allá.

DeathBucks Café, recuerdo que solía venir aquí con Black, Kid y los demás, era divertido.

Lo era.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarle?

─Estoy buscando una amiga, es alta y tiene el cabello negro.

─ ¿Es esa de allí?

─Ah, sí gracias.

Escuche a la chica suspirar detrás de mí y le escuché murmurar algo como "tiene novia" era linda, pero personalmente prefiero a Maka.

─Soul-kun.

─Hola, Tsu

─Espera un momento, creo que tengo las llaves por aquí. ─Dijo Tsubaki mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

─Ya me las darás después, te invito a comer algo, como agradecimiento del desayuno de hoy.

─Bueno, solo quiero un café

─Yo igual.

─Escucha Tsubaki, quiero que le digas algo y espero que me digas la verdad.

Ella se tensó, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mírame.

─Tu y yo sabemos que me estas ocultando algo… ¿no es así?

Desde que Tsubaki llegó aquí supe que algo anda mal y ese algo tiene nombre "Black Star"

Después de un largo suspiro de Tsubaki, levantó la mirada y me encaró.

─Es Black Star… Él y yo teníamos algo, o al menos eso creía.

─Pero que dices, él está loco por ti, quiero decir eres el tipo de chica que le gusta…

Tsubaki se posó sus manos en su rostro en señal de frustración.

─Lo sé, pero, no entiendo.

─Creo que Black Star me abandonó.

─ ¿Pero por quién? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tsubaki se veía cada vez más abatida.

─ ¡Por Maka! ─gritó─ No quiero creer que ella…No quiero hablar de esto, Soul lo siento.

Maka. Eso fue lo que dijo.

Ni siquiera pude notar el momento en que Tsubaki, se fue, o cuando oscureció.

No puedo creer que Maka…ella no.

...

Salí del restaurante, para ir dónde quede en ver con Maka, era tarde pero,

Quiero verla.

Quiero creer que lo que dijo Tsubaki no era verdad.

Que creer que Maka y Black, no estén juntos.

Por favor.

Quiero terminar con esto.

Maka.

─ ¿Soul?

Solo pude ver algo con claridad.

Los ojos de Maka, llenos de lágrimas. Y el dolor de su rostro.

Parece que no habrá película de zombies eh?

….

**Y… ¿Fin? Bueno del capitulo, espero hayan disfrutado yy ¿Por qué Maka llora? ¿Por qué Tsubaki dice esas cosas? **

**Agradezco a todos sus nutriticos Reviews me ayudan mucho :3 Tambien estaré actualizando mi otra historia ejem publicidad ejem. **

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Coman sus vegetales! **

**SuMa0.0**


	7. Take Me Somewhere Nice

**Agradezco sus nutritivos reviews que ayudan a nutrit la historia y hacen que sea cada vez más interesante (?)**

**/Los personajes le pertenecen a Okubo. Pero eso ya lo sabían ¿no?/**

**Disfruten!**

Take Me Somewhere Nice.

─ ¿Soul?

Observé un momento a Maka, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella estaba ¿llorando?

─…─ No dije nada, solo observé a Maka, su rostro, sus ojos… sus manos. Tenía su teléfono en las manos.

Ella, bajó la mirada. Limpió sus lágrimas con uno de sus brazos y sonrío.

No sé qué mierda le ocurre… Ni tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Solo quiero, que pare.

─Ho-hola. ─Dije mientras masajeaba mi nuca, algo nervioso.

─Hehe, Soul. Hola. ? ─ Dijo mientras sonreía.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ pregunté

─ ¿De que estas hablando?

─Ahg… Nada.

─Creo que es muy temprano para ir a ver la película ¿no? Estuve viendo los horarios y la función es nocturna. ─ Asentí con la cabeza.

─Supongo que tendremos que esperar, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

─No… estoy bien. Cualquier lugar estará bien para mí.

Volví a observarla, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos y ella hacía lo posible por mantener su sonrisa. No entiendo que mierda está pasando.

Agarré su brazo, tal vez muy fuerte y tal vez mi rostro dice algo así como "ándate a comer mierda" tal vez parezca molesto, pero… esperen un momento ¿por qué estaría molesto?

¡Ah… claro! Tsubaki, me dijo que ella, había sido la culpable de sus "ruptura" con Black Star. Quisiera saber ¿por qué mierda pasó esto? ¿Por qué Black no me lo dijo nunca? Y ¡Qué coño tiene que ver Maka con Tsubaki y Black Star!

Si, por eso estoy enojado.

Pero, antes de decirle a Maka cualquier mierda que pase por mi mente en este momento solo quiero que… deje de estar de esta forma, esta no es la Maka de siempre.

Tal vez es por qué ella es pequeña y se ve frágil, pero cada vez que la he visto en un "mal estado" me ha hecho daño, como si quisiera protegerla de algo que siquiera estoy consiente ahora. No sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de Maka y eso me aterra a veces. Pero ¿Por qué?

Supongo que no debería interesarme en ella de esa forma tan fastidiosa. Pero lo hago.

Aunque no me cuente nada de lo que pasa en su vida o lo que la entristece, quisiera ayudarle en lo que puedo, a pesar de no entenderla. Y tal vez lo haga porque… la quiero.

Mierda… Estoy en el fondo.

─ ¿Soul? ¿A dónde me llevas?

─Sólo quiero que me acompañes… ¿Vale?

─Claro, pero ¿Dónde?

─Mi motocicleta, está en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

─ ¿Visitas?─ Dijo sin mírame al rostro.

─Larga historia.

Tomamos un autobús hacia el aeropuerto, durante el camino noté a Maka, distante, como si no estuviera allí, me pregunto ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Ella estaba llorando, pero no creo que me diga nada al respecto y no voy a presionarla.

Suspiro sonoramente mientras nos acercamos a nuestro destino, Maka decide hablarme.

─Soul, te ocurre algo ¿verdad? ─ Dice con una mirada inquisitiva.

─De que estás hablando. ─Dije sin mirarle.

─Estas algo… "raro"

Vale, sabía que soy algo extraño, pero ¿Ahora soy más raro de lo normal? Me pregunto por qué.

─No es cierto, tú eres la que está rara.

─…─ No dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar sus labios y bajar la mirada.

─Creo que llegamos. ─ dije desganado, mientras salía del autobús junto con Maka.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto en silencio, mientras trato de no recordar _eso._

Cada vez que trato de averiguar que sucedió en Death City mientras estuve en Italia, entiendo menos, o al menos eso creo.

_─ ¡Por Maka! ─gritó─ No quiero creer que ella…No quiero hablar de esto, Soul lo siento._

¿Por Maka? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Puede que Maka y Black estén juntos ahora, pero si fuera así, ¿Por qué _ella _está triste?

─ Soul, ¿estas allí? ─ Dijo, mientras agitaba una de sus manos cerca de mi rostro.

─Sí, estoy aquí.

─Pues parece todo lo contrario, no se supone que sabes dónde estacionaste tu motocicleta ¿se te olvido?

Me gustaría olvidar un par de cosas ¿sabes?

─No, estoy seguro que la deje por aquí.

─Vale, confío en ti. No tengo más fichas para autobús ¿sabes?

Finalmente divisé mi motocicleta, subí y Maka hizo lo mismo.

Al salir del aeropuerto, extrañamente noté que Maka se acercó más de lo usual. Normalmente ella se sostiene de mis hombros, pero ahora rodea mi cintura y entierra lo que parece ser su rostro en mi espalda.

─Maka, quieres hacer algo en especial ─ Dije con la mirada fija en camino.

─Solo llévame a un lugar lindo.

¿Un lugar lindo? Podria ser más específica. Joder, que lugar es lindo para las chicas.

No tengo ni una puta idea.

Miro de reojo a Maka, no puedo ver su rostro, sigue enterrado en mi espalda. No quiero que esto continué así.

Quiero que sonria, verla feliz.

Entonces se me ocurrió una locura.

…

Conduje hasta una tienda y gracia a Dios tenían _gafas aislantes_, de esas que usas para que la arena no te moleste los ojos, tengo un par en casa, pero no volveré solo por eso.

─ ¿Qué compraste? ─Preguntó Maka, quien había dejado junto con la motocicleta.

─Esto─ Dije mientras le enseñaba las gafas

─ ¿Para qué las necesitamos?

─Ya lo verás.

Me aleje de la ciudad, lo más que pude, la notaba muy nerviosa, después de todo es tarde, pero valdrá la pena.

Solo lo sé.

─Soul, ¿sabes que estamos saliendo de la ciudad? ─ Dio con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

─Si, creo que vi uno de esos letreros que decir "gracias por pasarte aquí" ─ Dije restándole importancia.

─Soul, deberíamos regresar, la película se estrenará pronto ¿no?

─Apenas son las seis…Tengo una idea, solo duerme un poco ¿vale?

─Me caería de la motocicleta. ─Dijo molesta.

─ Oye, nos estamos adentrando en el desierto, usa las gafas.

─Tú también las necesitas ¿no?

─Así es.

─Espera, yo lo haré por ti.

─ ¿Qué? No…

Maka sostuvo mi cabeza entre sus manos, mientras me colocaba las gafas sentía sus frías manos en mi rostro, hacía que me estremeciera ante su toque. Se aseguró que las gafas estuvieran bien puestas y regresó a su lugar, sin siquiera percatarse en mi rubor y agradezco que no lo haya notado.

─Oye, ¿haz hecho esto antes?

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─Conducir así, en el desierto. O si no, no trajeras las gafas aislantes ¿verdad? Además parece que sabes a dónde vamos.

─ A veces suelo conducir así, para olvidarme de todo por un momento, dejo que el silencio del desierto me envuelva. En la ciudad a pesar de no hablar con nadie o mantenerme callado, no puede haber "absoluto silencio" debido al sonido de los autos, personas hablando, caminando, esas cosas… Aquí en cambio me siento tranquilo.

─Ya veo.

Conduje por el desierto por un par de horas, finalmente Maka cedió y recostó su cabeza en mi espalda, parece que estaba un poco cansada. Su respiración se había calmado un poco y ella estaba agarrada a mi pecho nuevamente.

Death City, es una ciudad que está en el desierto de Nevada, es un lugar algo tétrico, a mi parecer.

Mi familia en realidad procede de Inglaterra, pero se mudaron a Death City, porque decían que era una "ciudad creciente" además los hombres de negocios más ricos vienen allí por negocios como el padre de Kid que es un gran magnate de los negocios, posee muchas propiedades en Death City, entre ellas la Universidad Shibusen.

El desierto es tan seco y árido, además es un misterio para mí.

De niño, siempre me preguntaba de dónde salen todos esos "animales" que se dice que viven en el desierto.

"_Mamá, es imposible que alguien viva allí"_

_"No es imposible Soul, nada es imposible."_

_"Pero, yo nunca he visto uno"_

En el camino observaba los cactus, en la escuela me dijeron que dentro de ellos está el agua que almacenan en la temporada de lluvia a causa de la escasez de la misma.

Ver uno de estos, para los animales, debe de ser muy bueno.

Entonces, de un momento a otro pensé en Maka… Verle, sacia mi sed. Es estúpido hacer esta comparación pero, ella es como un cactus para mí.

¿Por qué llegué a esa conclusión?

"No me le puedo acercar, a pesar de necesitar lo que hay dentro de ella… porque si me acerco me _lastimará_"

Oh simplemente el maldito color verde, me recuerde sus ojos. ¿Quién sabe?

Estoy perdiendo la cordura.

…

Nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.

─Maka, levanta. ─Dije mientras me removía un poco.

─ ¿Qué sucede, llegamos? ─ Dijo mientras, se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

─Me pediste que te llevara a un lugar "lindo" pero, a esta hora casi todos están cerrados ¿no? Exepto este.

─Soul… ¿Qué demonios?

─ ¡Bienvenida a las Vegas!

─ No me esperaba esto.

─Pensé que eras inteligente… ─Dije con sorna.

─Quiero decir, no traje mucho dinero conmigo, además esto sigue siendo completamente inesperado.

─Tranquila. No pasa nada, vamos a _jugar_ un poco ¿vale?

No entiendo por qué pero Maka se sonrojó y simplemente me siguió, sin decir más, podía notar a kilómetros que estaba emocionada y sorprendida.

Y eso también me hace feliz.

─ ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Casino? ¿alguna fiesta? ─ Le dije.

─P-pero Soul, no tengo dinero y…

─No, te preocupes. ¿Ya te lo dije no?

─ ¿Qué te parece ir a este lugar? ─ Me dijo mientras me enseñaba un folleto.

─ _¿Excalibur? _¿Enserio?

─Es una broma, probemos con este casino, al parecer tiene una buena función hoy.

─Vale, podremos jugar un poco entonces.

Conduje hasta el casino que Maka sugirió, yo conducía mientras ella me daba las direcciones y alardeaba con ser una gran copilota. Reíamos mucho y a pesar de hablar de cosas triviales y algunas veces estúpidas, podía estar seguro de que ella, estaba feliz.

Las luces de neón iluminaban el rostro de Maka sútilmente, mientras su cálida sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro y me obligaba a sonreír como un estúpido.

Quisiera que esto durara para siempre, Maka está tan feliz.

Y ahora es lo único que me importa.

Estacionaron mi motocicleta uno de esos _Ballet Car, _claro no sin antes darle una mirada de "si le pasa algo a mi motocicleta te mato" y al parecer captó el mensaje porque asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Maka, se paseaba por el casino algo nerviosa, al parecer nunca ha estado en las Vegas, me contó que siempre veía como era en las películas, pero nunca había estado aquí, a pesar de vivir tan cerca.

Recuerdo que los chicos y yo solíamos escaparnos a las Vegas y hacíamos un montón de estupideces. Black Star un día se ganó el premio mayor y lo perdió todo en una noche, nos burlamos de el por años.

Black Star… Ese idiota.

No pienses en eso Soul, enfócate en Las Vegas, en Maka, se la van a pasar bien.

Fui al cajero automático y retiré algo de dinero de mi cuenta. Compré algunas fichas para mí y para Maka, me pregunto ¿cómo se verá ella jugando? Hehe que gracioso.

─Toma, juega un rato, al parecer la función es a las diez.

─ ¿Fichas? ¿Cuánto te costaron? Te las repondré mañana.

─No te preocupes, juega un poco y tal vez me lo repongas antes ¿no crees? ─ Me observó y asintió con la cabeza.

─ ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ─ Dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

No pude contener una pequeña sonrisa.

Probé un poco de suerte en el Poker, pero no me fue tan bien como esperaba, lo siguiente, fueron las traga monedas, entonces me aburrí y fui aver que estaba haciendo Maka.

La ví observando una partida de Poker, al parecer estaba analizando el juego y esas cosas. A veces le preguntaba cosas al tipo que repartía las cartas.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ Dije mientrs me acercaba hacia ella.

─Este tipo ha tenido una buena racha, al parecer, está muy confiado.

─ ¿Vas a entrar en esta ronda?

─Estoy esperando que termine está ronda… Espera ya terminó.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió?

─Los jugadores se retiran, al parecer tienen miedo de este tipo.

─Me parece familiar… ─ Creo que he visto esa cara antes.

─Yo quiero entrar.

Miré a Maka de reojo. Una mujer contuvo una risa y creo que murmuró algo así como "pobre niña idiota"

Empezó la partida y Maka estaba muy cincentrada en sus cartas, al principio apostaba poco, pero después el tipo se puso algo serio.

─Señorita… Apuesto todo. ─Dijo el tipo con el que jugaba Maka.

La gente a rededor contuvo un grito. Unos murmuraban, otros sorprendidos miraban a Maka con asombro. Entonces una de las mujeres que se burló del Maka al principio declaró que solo se quería burlar de ella.

─Yo igual. ─Declaró Maka.

Observé sus fichas, había más de lo que le había dado al principio. Al parecer estuvo jugando un rato.

Hubo un momento de tensión, el señor mostró sus cartas, tenía _cuatro ases_, sería difícil superar eso.

─Cuatro ases, lo siento niña.

─Espere, mire mi baraja señor.

─ ¿Pero qué mierda?

─Gana la señorita, tiene _flor corrida._

La gente se quedó sin habla, mientras que Maka se retiraba del juego. Había ganado veinte mil dólares. O al menos eso es lo que dijo el tipo que repartía las cartas.

─Bueno, supongo que te devolveré eso, que te debía ¿no?

─Maka, ¡acabas de ganar veinte mil dólares! ─ Le dije todavía algo incrédulo.

─Lo sé.─ Dijo mientras me sonreía.

Cambió las fichas por dinero, compramos una bolsa para poner el dinero y regresamos al casino.

Entonces nos topamos con el tipo al que Maka le gano los veinte mil.

Era un hombre alto con el cabello algo largo y negro. Sus ojos eran de un raro color y su cabello tenía unas extrañas rayas blancas verticales en algunos mechones de cabello.

─ ¡Qué chica! Me has dejando sin nada.

─Ten tu dinero, mil dólares son míos, de los que conseguí antes de jugar contigo.

─ ¿Crees que me hace falta dinero? ─ Dijo el hombre mirándola de una forma muy extraña.

─Solo vete Asura, ¿vale? ─ Dijo Maka, molesta.

─Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí en Las Vegas, Maka Albarn.

─ ¿Tú, no eres uno de los amigos de mi hermanito? ─Dijo mientras me señalaba.

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién es este sujeto?

─Soul, vámonos. ─Dijo Maka mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba fuera del lugar.

─Maka, que sucia eres… No te fue suficiente mi hermano, ni el idiota azul. ¿Verdad?

¿Mi hermano? ¿El idiota azul?

¿Pero qué mierda? Asura… Como pude olvidarlo. Él es el hermano mayor de Kid.

Death Asura, hijo mayor de Shinigami. Ese tipo es un idiota de primera, recuerdo que cuando eramos unos niñatos nos jodia toda nuestra existencia. Siempre que íbamos a casa de Kid, nos golpeaba o molestaba mucho. Recuerdo que él y Black se peleaban por todo, esos dos eran unos idiotas, ambos.

Recuerdo que se fue de casa de su padre y al parecer nadie sabía nada más… hasta ahora.

─ ¡Callate idiota! ¡Joder! ─Gritó Maka y se giró a verle a la cara.

─ Solo digo lo que veo… querida.

─Ándate a la mierda. ─ Maka se veía muy alterada, pareciera que estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

─Cálmate Maka. ¿No entiendes que eso es lo que quiere? ─ Dije mientras le sostenía el brazo.

─ ¡Agh! ─Se cubrió el rostro y salió del lugar.

Seguí a Maka de cerca y le dedique una última mirada al tipo que causó todo esto.

Casualmente… estaba riendo.

─Maka, que ocurre.

─No es nada Soul, ese tipo, es un idiota que conocí hace un tiempo.

─Creo que no debiste haberle devuelto el dinero.

─No quiero deberle nada a ese idiota. Además no me interesa el maldito dinero.

─Cálmate… Por favor.

Maka me observó y su rostro se suavizo, asintió con la cabeza para añadir:

─Lo siento, tienes razón.

─Es mi turno de escoger un lugar… Estamos en Las Vegas después de todo. No podemos irnos sin antes ir a un reventón.

─ ¿Reventón? Te refieres a una fiesta o algo parecido.

─Ven sígueme conozco un buen lugar.

Los tipos del _ballet car_ trajeron mi motocicleta de vuelta, temerosos me entregaron las llaves.

─Vamos Maka, anímate un poco, ganaste veinte mil dolares.

─No, solo tengo mil dolares Soul, que gane gracias a tus fichas.

─Son tuyos Maka, vamos.

─Como sea. ─Dijo ella, algo desganada.

─Llegamos.

Era un club al que conocía, es famoso por la buena música hay un _piano de cola_ y todo.

─Entremos.

─Pero hay una larga fila.

Si, había una larga fila de personas, esperando por entrar, había un tipo enorme que vigilaba la entrada con una lista entre sus manos.

Que gracioso.

Aquí es donde los _Evans_ entran en acción.

─Disculpe, me deja pasar, por favor.

─ ¿Nombre?

─Wes, Wes Evans. ─Dije mientras le miraba enojado.

Maka al parecer había escuchado y estaba algo sorprendida.

El tipo hizo amague de revisar la lista y nos dejó finalmente pasar, claro no sin antes darnos una "disculpa"

─ ¿Pero qué mierda Soul? ─Me dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

_"Si, lo sé… Me lo habías dicho antes… Soy Soul… Ev… Eater."_

Mierda… ¿Me descubrió?

─ ¿Wes Evans? Enserio, creo que es ilegal hacerse pasar por otra persona.

─Yo creo que tengo un ligero parecido, supongo que pasó desapercibido por ti… ¿Si quiera lo conoces?

─Realmente no, tal vez he escuchado su nombre por allí, pero nunca le he visto. ─ Dijo restándole importancia.

─Ya veo…

Ella le restó importancia pero… Realmente me alivia que no conozca a mi hermano.

Entramos al lugar, estaba obscuro, iluminado por algunas barras que ofrecían bebidas alcohólicas, gente bailando, por todos lados y luces de colores.

─Voy a la barra un rato ¿vale? ─Le dije

─Te acompaño. ─Me dijo algo nerviosa.

Fuimos juntos a la barra y ordené.

Había Margaritas, vodka, martinis, entre otros licores, pero me llamó la atención el _brandy italiano_, tal vez lo pida.

─Un brandy italiano para mí y para la señorita…

─Lo mismo. ─ Espetó Maka.

─ ¿Estas segura?

─Sí. Y-Yo tomaré lo mismo

─Pensé que no bebías. ─Dije con sorna.

─Pero, estamos en Las Vegas ¿no?

─Supongo que sí. ─Dije divertido.

Ambos sonreímos y brindamos por Las Vegas y sus bonitas luces de Neón.

Maka se atoró con la bebida, pero me dijo que estaba bien.

Tenía la garganta rasposa y su rostro estaba compltamente enrojecido.

Deje de beber… Ella pidió otro más.

─ Maka… ¿Estas bien?

─ ¡Claro que sí! Tengo una idea. ¡Vamos a bailar Soul!

─ ¿Ahora?

No es que sea malo bailando, de hecho mis padres me obligaron a tomar clases de baile de salón, cosa que me hizo odiar aún más la idea de tener que bailar.

Simplemente, me es raro estar rodeado de tanta gente, no me gusta para nada.

Pero supongo que hoy, tengo que hacer una excepción.

─Está bien, creo.

Maka tomo mis manos y me arrastró a la pista de baile.

Rodeado de un montón de gente sudorosa y alcoholizada, no es uno de mis lugares favoritos ¿por qué lo escogí?

Pues, no imaginé que Maka bebería y apuesto que es su primera vez.

Bailamos, sí que lo hicimos, lo único que podía ver ahora, era su sudoroso cuerpo pegado al mío, sus malditos ojos cerrados su rostro disfrutaba de cada maldito instante, mi único deleite en esa asquerosa pista de baile, era la figura de Maka iluminada por las luces, mientras sonreía y me abrazaba sin pudor alguno.

No pude más, ella estaba demasiado cerca de mí, podía sentir su cálida piel rosándome, llamándome y sus labios, joder, estaban demasiado cerca. Ella estaba matándome.

Iba morir en ese instante si no intentaba algo.

Adivinen que… lo hice.

Tomé entre mis manos su rostro y acaricie su cuello, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios, coloqué mi dedo pulgar allí y sentí su suavidad. Joder no puedo más.

─Lo siento ¿vale?

Y la besé.

No creo que lo recuerde mañana y espero que no lo haga.

La abracé y la besé, al principio parecía resistirse, pero finalmente cedió y profundicé el beso.

Joder, si existe un paraíso, ya estaba en él.

Pronto sentí que necesitaba más.

Me separé de ella casi sin aliento, solo para notar las incómodas miradas de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Bueno, yo también hubiera mandado a la mierda a dos idiotas besándose.

No sé cómo, pero salimos de allí riéndonos como unos perfectos imbéciles.

No recuerdo muy bien, pero conseguimos hospedarnos en un hotel, todo fue muy rápido, ella estaba debajo de mí, suspirando. Entonces me dí cuenta de que esto había llegado demasiado lejos, que tal vez lo que haga aquí, nunca lo olvide ni me perdone, pero también puede que sea mi única oportunidad.

No seré un patético cobarde otra vez.

Continúe con mi labor, arrancando suspiros de sus labios una y otra vez, besándo su cuello, restregandóme contra ella. Esto era demasiado para mí. Creo que ni siquiera me lo merzco.

Su maldita piel era tan suave, joder su piel… Nunca la olvidare.

Mordí su oreja y ella rio divertida.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron peor cuando ella se rozó contra "eso"

Joder, esto iba a terminar mal.

No despegue mis labios de su cuello. Le di una larga lamida.

Entonces al parecer tenía cosquillas y volvió a reírse.

─B-Basta Black!

Paré en seco.

¿Había dicho Black? ¿Ella piensa que soy... él?

Mierda.

¿Qué, sucede conmigo?

─Para, no puedo hacer esto. ─ Se sentó y me observo llorando.

No dije nada, solo la observaba.

─Black, tú y yo no podemos hacer esto. No puedes hacerle esto a tu familia a…Tsubaki. ─ Sus ojos derramaban cada vez más lágrimas.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Terminé diciendo siguiéndole en juego.

─Porque, no es correcto… ¿No lo entiendes? Me haces daño. Aléjate por favor.

Ella cubría su rostro con sus manos, estaba llorando mucho.

Me acerqué y acaricié su rostro.

Volvió a verme, triste, con los ojos aun lagrimeando.

─ ¿Tú lo amas, no es así?

Cubrió su rostro de nuevo.

─Te ayudaré, lo prometo.

─Mientes.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?

─No lo estoy.

Ella se acercó temblando y toco mi rostro.

─Estas llorando, ¿lo ves?

Toqué mi rostro, mientras que otra lágrima resbalaba por mi rostro.

Miré fijamente a Maka y recordé esa estúpida comparación del cactus… que resultó ser cierta.

Nada de esto ocurrió.

Nada ocurrió, Maka lo olvidara y yo también, porque,

Lo que sucede en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

**Pobre Soul :( **

**Si se aburren pueden pasarse por mi otra historia...publicidad... Tal vez suba unos One-Shots o quien sabe (?)**

**Espero no me maten por este capitulo... Coman sus vegetales y tengan cuidado con los cactus.**

**Se despide**

**Suma 0.0**


	8. All comes down

**/Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo, pero eso ya lo sabian ¿no?/**

**Agradezco a todos sus nutritivos reviews que ayudan que esta historia siga adelante! **

**Sin nada más que decir disfruten! :D**

**All comes down.**

¿Qué hago ahora?

Estoy al frente de la puerta del departamento de mi mejor amigo. Y no tengo idea de que decirle.

A pesar de que hablar con Black Star es… fácil.

Siempre es el que inicia la conversación, hablando sobre él y sus músculos o sus hazañas. Y es que Black es un tipo realmente genial, siempre te ayuda, aunque la tarea sea imposible el buen y confiable Black siempre te ayuda ¿no?

Incondicionalmente.

Pero, qué hay de mí. Acabo de superar a penas, que la única chica que creo que realmente quiero, lo quiere a él.

No a mí, a él.

Esto es una verdadera mierda. Sí que lo es. Maka y yo estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero todo se fue a la mierda, claro que sí.

Todo porque soy un completo imbécil, el cual no quiso esperar nada de ella, entiendo que no debería esperar nada ya que ella no está interesada en mí pero… ¿Es malo acaso soñar un poco? ¿Está mal enamorarte y tratar de que sientan lo mismo por ti?

Sí, está mal. Pero lo intenté. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y para eso lo necesito a él.

─ ¿Soul? Hermano, qué haces aquí.

─Black… Hola. ─ Dije desviando la mirada, no podía verle a los ojos.

Pareciera que acaba de levantarse de su cama. Tal vez sí es eso.

─ ¿Qué pasa hermano? ─ La palabra "hermano" me hace temblar.

─Nada. Solo quería salir con mí… hermano.

─ ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera corrido hasta tu departamento ¿sabes?

─Sí, lo sé. Vamos a comer algo, tienes pinta de que no has comido.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─Dijo con asombro.

─Puedo escucharlo. ─Digo señalando su estómago.

─Y yo puedo sentirlo, vamos a comer.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos alrededor. Como dije antes, hablar con Black es fácil, pude "no hablar con el"

Simplemente asentía con cada cosa que decía a pesar de no prestarle atención realmente. Es la última persona con la cual quisiera entablar una conversación ahora, además tengo que prepararme mentalmente para hablarle sobre….Maka.

Incluso estuve practicando.

Le hablaré de Maka, pero no le diré que la conozco si no que escuché su nombre por Tsubaki, no le diré nada más. Espero que Black se abra conmigo y me cuente algo, aunque lo dudo.

Buscamos un buen restaurante para saciar el hambre de un Dios, es difícil estando con uno como Black. Me fije en un punto en específico, estamos muy cerca del lugar en el que vi a Black después de haber "escapado" de su fiesta de bienvenida.

─Comamos aquí. ─Dijo.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunte aun sin creérmelo, pensé que aquí se habían conocido ambos.

─Dije que comeremos aquí, la comida es buena. ─Reitero.

─Vale, comamos aquí.

Nos sentamos, esperé pacientemente que Black acabara con todo el bufet que ordeno solo para él. Yo por mi parte ordene pasta.

No pude evitar perderme en mis pensamientos otra vez. No pude evitar perderme en ella.

Su maldita fragancia, su piel, sus ojos, su risa, porque mierda tuve que llevarla a Las Vegas. Porque no pude hacerla mía, he estado obsesionándome con eso todas las noches después del incidente en ese hotel de las Vegas. No pude hacer más que escuchar su llanto toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormida.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tan tristes… Lo haré por ella.

─Black.

─ ¿Qué pasa viejo? ─Dijo mientras metía comida a su boca.

─ ¿Quién es Maka?

Se atraganto con la comida, la expresión de su rostro se endureció. Me observo intensamente, hasta que suspiro y dijo

─ ¿Lo sabes?

─No me estoy enterando de nada Black, quien coño es Maka. ─Dije.

─No debes meterte en esto viejo, por favor.

─ ¿Quién es ella?

─No la conozco. ─Termino por soltar.

─Entonces Tsubaki está loca.

─ ¿Tsubaki? ¿Está aquí? ─Dijo algo perturbado.

─Sí Black, ella me lo dijo, me conto sobre Maka y su…. Ruptura.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Black no sabía que decirme. Tal vez no debí hacer esto, pero necesito saber que mierda está pasando y prefiero escucharlo de la boca de mi amigo, aunque no esté lo suficientemente preparado para esto.

Tal vez el… También la ame.

─Soul, aléjate de este asunto. No te interesa.

─Por favor viejo, quiero ayudarte. ─Dije, aunque esa no sea la verdadera razón.

Black me observó de reojo, se levantó de su asiento mientras que yo le seguí en silencio.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─A mi departamento, quiero que veas algo.

Después de pagar la cuenta, regresamos al departamento de Black, el abrió su puerta y dijo que lo esperara en el sillón, creo que finalmente me contará todo o al menos eso espero.

El departamento de Black es muy desordenado sin Tsubaki, cuando ambos salían ella siempre arreglaba este lugar, ahora se pueden ver los calzoncillos con estrellas en el sillón y muchos platos sucios en la cocina, la mayoría con comida china o cereal, mi amigo no sabe cocinar después de todo.

─Soul. ─Me llamó, estaba con una caja entre sus manos.

Creo que la había visto antes, esa caja estaba guardada en el armario de Black.

La descubrí cuando estábamos buscando las llaves de mi amigo, fuimos a ver una película de terror en su departamento con los chicos, el muy idiota nos había encerrado en su departamento el "escondió" las llaves para asustarnos, diciendo cosas como "chicos no puedo abrir la puerta" "es el fantasma de la película"

Desde ese día tengo una copia de las llaves del departamento de Black.

─Toma, puedes verlas. Pero nada más, no te diré nada. ─Dijo mientras me extendía la caja.

La abrí y la vi. Era indudablemente ella, era Maka.

Eran fotos de la niñez de Black, en Japón, con sus padres… con Maka.

Hay una foto en la que toma de su mano a Maka ambos muy pequeños, con uniformes escolares. Otra en la que están comiendo helado, otra en la que juegan videojuegos, en la playa comiendo sandias. En todas… ellos están juntos.

Pude reconocer a una Tsubaki adolecente alado de una Maka más pequeña.

Había una foto que realmente me gustó mucho. Era Maka en el verano, apuesto a que tiene diez años u once. Tiene el cabello corto hasta las orejas usa una blusa blanca y una falda de cuadros, está sentada en lo que parece ser la parte trasera de su casa. Sonríe y hace la señal de la paz.

Entonces vi una que me llamo mucho la atención, estaba algo arrugada, la saque y creo que mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas.

Era Kid, Maka y Black… los tres sonriendo a la cámara.

Miré de reojo a Black, estaba alejado de mí, como si no quisiera ver las fotos, como si no quisiera ver a Maka. ¿Acaso es así como se siente?

Ellos se conocen desde pequeños, aun no puedo creer que Kid y Maka son amigos desde antes. Pero no encontré fotos de un Kid infante, sino de un Kid adolecente, lo sé por los anillos que utiliza en sus dedos, los empezó a utilizar a los trece. Pero el Kid de la foto no parece tener trece, parece de dieciséis o quince años.

Black tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer están en las montañas, puede que sea el _Monte Fuji_… en las vacaciones de verano.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kid fue a Japón una vez, ya que su padre quería que se entretuviera en sus vacaciones por primera vez, ya que Kid se la pasaba leyendo en la enorme biblioteca de Shibusen o con las hermanas Thompson, paseando en la ciudad.

Black fue el que planteó la idea de que todos fueran a Japón, él iba solo todos los años. A pesar de vivir en Death City, en las vacaciones de verano se las pasaba en Japón, a causa de la empresa de sus padres, ese verano se suponía que iríamos los tres, pero yo no pude ir porque mi madre tenía planeado enviarme a un estúpido campamento para músicos.

Desde ese verano, todos los veranos Kid y Black viajaban a Japón, hasta que se graduaron de la preparatoria.

¿Qué ocurrió después?

─Suficiente viejo. ─Dijo mientras me arrebataba las fotos.

─ ¿Qué?

─La chica de ojos grandes y verdes… ella es Maka.

Lo sé, quise decirle.

─Vale, pero la conoces de antes, no entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver Tsubaki en es esto.

─Toma. ─Dijo mientras me extendía la fotografía de Maka junto a Tsubaki. ─dile que te lo explique.

─Black… Tú, no deberías estar aquí ¿no es así?

─Volveré a Japón, no te preocupes. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

─…─ Miré a Black, estaba nuevamente con esa estúpida cara melancólica.

Abriendo el pomo de la puerta, volví a mirar a Black al rostro y no pude evitar preguntar.

─ ¿La viste de nuevo no es así? ─ Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza, tratando de que no viera mi estúpida expresión. Estoy acabado.

─… ─ No dijo nada. Solo cerró la puerta.

¿No lo entiendes Black?

Necesito que la ames… Porque solo así ella será feliz.

Eso es lo único que importa, aunque yo no lo quiera así.

Salí del edificio con una sensación extraña en mi pecho, es como si supiera como va a acabar todo, lo único que tengo que hacer es reunir a esos dos y hacerme a un lado. No tengo por qué interponerme, ella no siente nada por mí y él es mi mejor amigo. Black tiene razón, meterme en esto solo lo hace más complicado.

Camino por la acera sin rumbo fijo, no sé dónde se hospeda Tsubaki, pero tengo su número, así que será fácil encontrarla, supongo. Pero no estoy realmente interesado, ya ni siquiera sé por qué estaba aquí, por qué coño estoy haciendo esto, no debería importarme.

Lo hago por mi amigo, Black.

¿No es así?

El estará feliz con Maka de nuevo. Ellos estarán felices si vuelven a estar juntos ¿no es así?

Sí pienso eso, por qué mierda no le dije dónde estaba Maka, lo sé pero no se lo dije.

No debería meterme en estas cosas, estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que tenía.

─ ¿Soul?

Seriamente, escucharla ahora… Me hace daño.

─ ¿Soul? ─ Miré al frente, era ella.

─ ¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Hago la compra de la semana. Cerca queda un supermercado ¿sabes?

─Claro.

─Soul, siento lo de Las Vegas, aunque dijiste que lo olvidara, creo que hay algo que te incomoda ¿no es así?

─No sé de qué hablas. ─Dije sin mirarle a la cara.

Ella no lo recuerda, no tiene por qué disculparse.

Se levantó con resaca, yo dormí en el piso acomodado con unas sábanas y unas almohadas de la habitación. Recuerdo que ella estaba muy sonrosada y avergonzada por haber dormido conmigo, incluso dijo que le perdonase cualquier estupidez que haya hecho, ya que ella no bebe mucho, cuando lo hace se le zafan un par de tornillos.

Le dije que no se preocupara. Volvimos en mi motocicleta, pero esa vez mucho más separados.

Desde ese día no he visto a Maka, o al menos no he querido verla y de eso ya son tres semanas. No puedo creer que tres semanas me hayan sentado tan mal, simplemente he estado como una verdadera mierda, bebiendo un poco y haciendo el vago, claro aún no me echan de la universidad así que sigo asistiendo.

─ ¿Quieres comer algo? ─Preguntó.

─Acabo de comer con un amigo.

No pude evitar recordar a Black, ni tampoco que estamos muy lejos de su departamento. ¿Qué pasaría s lo intento?

A pesar de parecer tranquila, ella está sufriendo o al menos eso creo. No quiero ver una falsa sonrisa más, aunque no sea conmigo quiero que ella sea feliz. Muy feliz.

─Oye, ¿estas ocupada?

─Un poco, tengo que regresar a mi departamento a guardar las compras. ─Dijo mientras me enseñaba los comestibles.

─Voy contigo, pero antes podrías acompañarme, voy a ver algo al departamento de un amigo.

─Vale. Pero es rápido ¿no?

─Supongo─ Dije mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Black.

Maka se colocó a mi lado, le arrebate un par de bolsas para ayudarle, pero se negó a entregarme todas, seguimos caminando y no pude evitar notar la diferencia de estar solo y estar con ella. Extrañamente me siento algo feliz, ella está a mi lado, caminando mientras me cuenta que a una señora se le cayeron sus comestibles y ella tuvo que ayudarle hasta llegar a su casa. Por eso se desvió de su camino habitual.

También, está hablando de un nuevo libro que encontró, al parecer es muy interesante. Dice que tal vez me lo prestara alguna vez. Mientras caminábamos me ofreció un pan dulce, mi estomago estaba repleto, pero de todas maneras acepte un trozo.

Llegamos a nuestro destino. Pude notar como la expresión de Maka cambió por completo. Todo se complicará ahora, tal vez cambie un poco, pero quiero que esos dos estén juntos o que por lo menos Maka me explique el porqué de su reacción.

Ella no habla, se la ve algo asustada.

─Maka, creo que nunca pudiste conocer a mi amigo Black Star, es un gran tipo ¿sabes? ─Dije sin mirarle a la cara.

─…─ Ella no respondió.

─Él era el invitado de honor de la fiesta que organicé hace un tiempo atrás ¿lo recuerdas?

─Soul… ─Me voltee a ver su rostro.

Parecía que las lágrimas se iban a desbordar en cualquier momento. No lo entiendo ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No es esto lo que me pediste que hiciera?

─ ¿Por qué lloras? ─Pregunte.

─N-No es nada, creo que tengo algo en el ojo. ─Dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

─Maka… ¿Qué te ocurre? ─Me acerqué.

─ ¡Te he dicho nada! ─Gritó y empujo mi brazo.

Se giró y se fue corriendo. No la dejaré ir de nuevo.

Corrí detrás de ella, su bolsa de comestibles cayó al piso al igual que ella, recogió algunas cosas y siguió con la persecución.

─ ¡Espera! ─Grité.

Pero era muy tarde. La bolsa de comestibles estaba tirada nuevamente en el piso, algo que parecía ser leche estaba escurriendo, también huevos rotos, toda la compra quedo arruinada. No lo quería ver, no lo quería creer, ella estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con las compras esparcidas alrededor.

Maka acaba de tener un accidente.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Ella estaba sufriendo y esta vez era todo mi culpa, pensé que tal vez si ellos dos se vieran de nuevo todo se arreglaría, como esa vez que los vi ambos salieron abrazados de casa de Kid, pensé… que si era una coincidencia tal vez, ellos podrían reencontrarse.

El sonido ensordecedor de la bocina del auto llena mis oídos en este momento, puedo escuchar a personas gritando, de un momento a otro hay mucha gente alrededor de Maka, quiero gritar, quiero correr hacia ella, quiero llorar, quiero morir… Pero no puedo hacer nada.

A pesar de que trato de mover un músculo, no puedo hacerlo, es como si estuviera sellado contra el pavimento. No puedo moverme estoy congelado.

Escucho el sonido de la ambulancia, los destellos rojos me avisan.

Hasta que un paramédico se acerca hacia mí, preguntándome si conocía a la chica, si vi lo que ocurrió, en ese preciso instante, todo lo que estaba dentro de mí salió a flote. Literalmente exploté o así lo sentí, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, se formó un nudo inmenso en mi garganta, quería gritar, pero me contuve de hacerlo tengo que estar con Maka ahora.

─Co-como está ella. ─Le grite al paramédico.

─Tranquilícese, ella está bien por ahora. Al parecer tiene contusiones leves, no es nada grave, cuando lleguemos al hospital se le realizaran una serie de exámene, entonces, ¿usted le conoce?

─Sí, yo la conozco. Es Maka Albarn, tiene veintidós años y creo que su tipo de sangre es A positivo.─ Dije rápidamente.

─Tranquilo amigo, creo que no será necesaria una transfusión de sangre… Estas muy preocupado ¿eres su novio?

¿Novio? O ¿Amigo?

─Su novio. ¿Puedo acompañarlos hasta el hospital?

─Claro. Ya la están trasladando en la camilla.

Ya dentro de la ambulancia, me senté cerca de Maka, mientras veía como los paramédicos hacían su trabajo. Encendieron la sirena y nos trasladaron hasta el hospital de la ciudad.

─ ¿Soul? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy? ─Dijo Maka.

Y al escuchar su voz nuevamente, me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo, ella estaba bien.

─Maka, tranquila, te están llevando al hospital.

─ ¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? ─Dijo aún confundida.

─Tranquilízate. Ya llegamos.

Bajaron a una muy confundida Maka y la llevaron a la habitación 502, yo me quede atrás dejando que los médicos hagan su trabajo. Tendré que esperar un poco hasta que todo esté listo y pueda ir a verla. Ahora estoy en la sala de espera.

─Amigo. ─me llamaron por detrás.

Era un tipo alto, mucho más alto que yo, tenía el cabello negro corto, algo de barba y unos músculos bien definidos, incluso más que los de Black, es raro que me fije en eso… pero algo llamó mucho más mi atención, su ojo, tenía un ojo de vidrio, era blanco y tenía un extraño símbolo grabado en él, en la ceja del ojo de vidrío tenía un tatuaje que decía _NO FUTURE._

Su voz se me hacía de lo más familiar.

─ ¿Si?

─Aquí están las pertenencias de la chica. Su cartera con dinero e identificación. ─Dijo mientras extendía la cartera con un llavero de calavera.

─…─ Observé la cartera y regresé la mirada al tipo.

─Tranquilo, no me he llevado nada. Está todo allí… ¿Es qué no me reconoces chico? Soy el paramédico que atendió a tu novia.

─ ¿Eh?

Era el, tenía los pantalones de paramédico, se había quitado la camisa y la había amarrado a su cintura, tenía puesta una camisa negra.

─Apuesto a que no me reconociste por el parche. Me obligan a ponérmelo para no asustar a los pacientes, pero ahora estoy en mi descanso entonces, que se jodan.

─Gracias viejo, realmente, te lo agradezco mucho.

─No te preocupes, no es nada.

Se sentó a mi lado y bostezo un poco.

─Debe de ser cansado tu trabajo y preocuparte por estas gilipolleces. ─Dije mientras le enseñaba la cartera de Maka.

─Me estás diciendo que la cartera de tu novia es una gilipollez.

─Pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Tomarte el tiempo de pensar en estas cosas… es genial viejo.

─Es mi trabajo supongo. Además cuando te vi con esa cara de mierda pensé "Oh, este tío está en la mierda. Él debe de conocerla" sin ofender.

─No tranquilo, tienes razón, estoy en la mierda.─ Dije mientras me cubría la cara con las manos. ─ Debí de haberla ayudado o algo.

─ ¿Cómo ibas a saber que un maldito hijo de perra iba a atropellar a tu novia? Digo, si es que no eres adivino o algo. ─ Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

─Vale, pero por mi culpa la atropellaron.

─ ¿Tú la empujaste? Tranquilo, en tu juicio no declararé en tu contra. La cárcel no es nada linda, he estado un par de veces allí.

─ ¿Mataste alguien? ─ Pregunté

─No, por robar algunas mierdas. Ahora estoy libre, pero tengo que hacer trabajo comunitario y esas mierdas.

─Debe de ser un asco, el trabajo comunitario.

─Sí, es un asco… Bueno estábamos hablando de tu novia ¿qué ocurrió?

─Peleamos, a causa de un amigo. Creo que él está interesado en ella y cuando le dije lo que pensaba ella se molestó.

─Entiendo es el típico caso de los celos estúpidos…. Sin ofender, prosigue.

─Entonces, ella huyó de mí y yo la perseguí porque no quería dejar las cosas así, ya sabes, ahora creo que ella me odia o algo parecido. ─ Dije de un largo suspiro.

─Vale, ella no te odia. Tranquilízate, fue un 20% tu culpa el otro 80% es del conductor que la atropelló. No iras a la cárcel, alégrate. Hablando en serio, ella no te odiará por que no recordará muy bien el accidente, es una de las bondades de los calmantes y de la contusión que causó el accidente. Tienes el tiempo suficiente para explicarle todo tranquilamente, ella te escuchará.

─Gracias hermano… Oye, ¿Cómo es que tienes una figura tan extraña en tu ojo? Si quieres no me lo cuentes. ─Pregunté.

─Es raro que me lo preguntes a estas alturas, estaba pensando que eras algo idiota. ─Se burló.

─Es a causa de un accidente, perdí mi ojo izquierdo, como estoy en el negocio de la medicina, le pedí a una amiga que le grabara este símbolo en la prótesis, así en vez de tener una pupila que no se mueve, tengo este increíble ojo demoniaco… O por lo menos eso es lo que le digo a la gente para asustarla. ─ Respondió

─ ¿En serio? Realmente eres increíble hermano. A todo esto, ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre.

─Sólo llámame Free.

─Soul.

─Bueno Soul, el descanso termino. Deje de ser un _"alma libre"_

─Que gracioso.

_Free Soul,_ que divertido.

Y realmente este hombre me ha liberado de un gran peso. Puedo enfrentarme a Maka con más confianza que antes, supongo que hablar con alguien nuevo me hizo bien. Debería de hacer nuevos amigos, después de todo, mis amigos y yo no somos lo mismo de antes, todos hemos cambiado un poco.

─ ¿Soul Eater?

─Soy yo, ¿qué ocurre?

─La paciente Maka Albarn, solicita verle.

Aquí voy.

…

Y... fin del capitulo :v

¿Qué les pareció? Debería de haber actualizado primero mi otra historia Secrets… pero tenía esta idea y pues este lo terminé primero. Hace aparición Free, por lo menos un nuevo amigo que no le esconda cosas a Soul. Agradezco de nuevo sus nutritivos reviews que ayudan a nutrir la historia. Sin nada más que decir.

Coman sus vegetales.

Suma 0.0


	9. Please Don t Cry

Please Don´t Cry

Holaaa antes que nada quería agradecer los reviews que nutren la historia. Ahora, quería avisar que este será algo así como un capítulo especial o "flashback" de Maka. Todo esto será narrado por Maka. Para evitar cualquier confusión, se desarrolla en la mente de Maka, mientras que ella está inconciente...

─ ¿Quieres un poco? ─Dijo el extraño niño de cabello azul, con un helado de chocolate en sus manos.

─No, gracias. ─Contesté.

─Oh, vamos ¿no te gusta el chocolate?

No es que no me gusta el chocolate, tus manos están sucias.

─Ahora no tengo hambre, pero gracias.

─Tú te lo pierdes. ─Y se devoró todo el helado de un bocado. ─Soy Black Star

Black Star.

Es un nombre muy llamativo, pensé.

─Maka Albarn.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Recuerdo que la tía Blair me llevaba al jardín, o por lo menos lo hizo por un tiempo. Luego tenía un transporte que me recogía temprano en la mañana, desde entonces empecé a llegar sola al jardín.

─Oye niña quítate. ─Dijo un niñato tarado mientras me empujaba.

─Idiota─ Dije y le lance mi libro de cuentos favorito.

Al parecer se lo tomo a mal, porque me golpeó.

Me dolió un poco, supongo que no fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero de todas maneras lloré. Tal vez porque mis padres jamás me habían golpeado antes o porque aún era muy pequeña. Mis ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Pero a los otros no les precio importar, ya que me volvieron a golpear con más fuerza.

─Cállate. ─Dijo uno de ellos mientras me tapaba la boca.

Entonces escuche un grito. Era él de nuevo.

Black Star.

─ ¿No saben que a las niñas no se las golpea? A menos que ellas quieran retarte a un duelo o algo.

─ ¿De qué hablas Black? Ella me lanzo un libro en la cabeza, tengo un chicón.

─Que llorón. ─Dijo y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

─No te burles de mí, idiota presumido. ─Dijo y se le abalanzó encima.

Tape mis ojos por un momento, se podían escuchar los chirridos de dolor de alguien, pero no sabía de quien. Los abrí nuevamente para encontrarme con un chico de cabellos azules delante de mí sonriendo.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─Fue lo que dijo.

─Si. ─Alcancé a decir.

Me sentía algo confundida, pero agradecida. Él me había salvado de ese par de idiotas, le seguí hasta dentro del salón de clases y desde ese día fuimos amigos.

El tiempo pasó, Black y yo entramos a la escuela primaria.

No sé cómo, pero convencía a mis padres de que estudiara en la misma escuela que Black, era algo costosa, pero valía la pena. Era muy linda y grande, tuve suerte y me tocó el mismo salón de Black varios años seguidos.

Me la pasaba con él en clases, hablando de estupideces y cuando jugaba con sus amigos leía libros. Black al ser tan amigable y sonriente atraía a un gran número de personas en especial hombres. Él era muy bueno en los deportes, por lo general se auto-elegía capitán, casi siempre.

La época escolar fue mi favorita. Sin preocuparnos de nada… Ni nadie.

Desde la escuela media empezó a atraer chicas.

Aunque no eran realmente "novias" porque la mayoría de chicas pensaban que yo era la novia de Black, el seguía siendo mi amigo, seguíamos haciéndonos bromas y seguía viniendo a mi casa. Black tenía y tiene… un buen aspecto físico, además de tener una grande y bonita sonrisa.

En la escuela media deje de tener "amigas" a causa de Black.

La mayoría de chicas estaban interesadas en él. Y todas decían que yo sentía lo mismo, además muchos de los amigos de Black se juntaban conmigo, prácticamente siempre hablaba con chicos. Pensaban que era muy extraña porque prefería leer un libro antes que hablar con ellas, se aburrían de intentar ser mis amigas y me dejaban en el olvido.

Pero no me importaba realmente. Tenía a Black.

─No entiendo Maka.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ ¿Por qué andas siempre conmigo?

─…─ Le miré de reojo.

─Soy muy fastidioso, la mayoría de chicas me dicen ego- lo que sea.

─Ególatra.

─Exacto, eso. ¿Por qué tú no te fastidias?

─No lo sé… supongo que te quie─ Me detuve en seco.

¿Te quiero?

¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!

¿Querer a Black Star? Él es mi amigo, mi hermano si lo quiero es como hermano ¿no? Él es como mi hermano, si eso es.

─ ¿Qué? ─Preguntó.

─ Supongo que no te conocen bien. Te quiero, como hermano… ya sabes. ─Dije mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

─Sí, somos hermanos. ─Y me abrazó.

─ ¿Pero qué mierda? Black, suéltame. ─ Estaba con la cara completamente roja.

Pero no debería sentirme así, él es mi hermano, los hermanos se abrazan ¿no?

─Un momento más, hace frío Maka.

─ ¿Y qué mierda pasa con el frío? ¡Suéltame ya!

─Tu estas muy caliente.

Sentía mi cara y mis orejas arder, sentía su respiración en mi oreja.

No es la primera vez que me abraza, cuando estábamos en la escuela, dormíamos juntos algunas veces, y casi siempre despertaba abrazada a Black Star. Pero, éramos unos niñatos, un abrazo no significaba nada ¿por qué ahora tiene que significar algo? ¿O es que solo está en mi cabeza?

─Vale, vámonos. ─Dijo y me soltó.

Le vi caminar delante de mí y no pude evitar preguntarme

¿Significo esto algo para él? ¿O solo lo hizo para joderme?

Aun me sigo preguntando eso.

Cuando regresé a casa, me enteré que los padres de Black Star habían muerto.

─No sabía cómo decírtelo Makita. ─Dijo Blair mientras trataba de acercarse.

─ ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

─Fue ayer, un accidente… lo lamento mucho Makita.

─ ¿De que estas hablando? Es Black Star el que debería estar lamentándolo.

─Pero Maka…

─Me voy, tengo que hablar con Black.─ Dije mientas corría por mis zapatos para lluvia.

─Estas llorando.

Corrí y corrí, me sabía de memoria la ubicación de la casa de Black, puedo llegar allí leyendo un libro o algo así. A pesar de eso, me siento pesada debajo de la lluvia, siento que no llegaré a tiempo, que él no abrirá la puerta.

Llegue al frente de la casa de Black, golpee la puerta, toque el timbre tanto que hasta a mí me fastidia el ruido. Pero no importa molestar a los vecinos. Solo importa una cosa ahora.

─Black Star.

Estaba allí, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. Mirándome confundido.

─ ¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Lo abracé, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me quede allí parada.

No tenía ni idea por lo que pasaba Black Star y sin embargo egoístamente pensé que el abrazo era para joderme.

Nunca había visto llorar a Black Star. Y no sé si esa vez le vi llorar, ya que era difícil debajo de la insistente lluvia. Quise separarme de él, pero no me dejó, nos pasamos un largo rato así, bajo la lluvia. Entonces noté que yo era la que estaba llorando como niñata.

─ ¿Por qué lloras? ─Me preguntó.

─ ¿Por qué no lloras? ─Le dije.

─Supongo no debería hacerlo. Después de todo casi ni los conocí. ─Dijo algo mosqueado.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Ellos siempre estaban trabajando, nunca tenían tiempo para mí ¿sabes?

─Pero… tú los visitabas en las vacaciones.

─Me la pasaba con unos amigos allá. Nada más.

─ ¿No te sientes triste?

─Claro que sí, también estoy algo molesto y siento que debería huir de casa o algo parecido, pero me necesitan aquí ¿no?

Le mire de reojo, seguíamos abrazados. Me separe un poco y continué.

─Lo siento, no debí haber venido hasta aquí a recordarte esto. ─Dije mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas.

Me sorprende mucho que Black Star, no este nada afectado por esto. Él quería mucho a sus padres, siempre se emocionaba cuando iba a Death City a visitarlos. Puede que tenga razón, ellos se la pasaban trabajando al igual que los míos los cuales al igual que los de Black ni siquiera viven conmigo.

─Vale no te preocupes. ─Me dijo. ─Entremos, tengo algo de helado de chocolate.

Y lo noté.

Era una maldita sonrisa, Black Star siempre sonríe y eso a veces… me molesta.

¿Por qué no puede llorar como una persona normal? ¡Sus padres acaban de morir! ¡Está en todo el derecho de sentirse triste!

Pero el simplemente… Es demasiado valiente.

Y eso me molesta.

Sin embargo, no le dije nada más. Acepte y pase la noche con Black, a pesar de que me dijo que estaba completamente bien, yo no le creí él podría decir todo eso pero, no siento que las cosas estén bien, pareciera que Black se niega a abrirse conmigo.

Esa noche él durmió en el sofá y yo en su habitación, a pesar de que la habitación de Black Star era grande, él se negó a pasar la noche conmigo.

Tal vez… No quiere que lo vea de esta forma.

En tercer año de escuela media a Black lo colocaron en una clase distinta a la mía. Pero de todas maneras en los recesos me "iluminaba su presencia" y me decía que tenía el privilegio de que el me acompañara hasta casa.

Desde que sus padres murieron, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, a pesar de que Black es del tipo hiperactivo. Ahora es algo diferente, se ha concentrado mucho en su cuerpo. Se la pasa horas entrenando y ese duro entrenamiento está haciendo efecto.

Además hace poco empezó a entrenar en un dojo.

Es raro, él sabe pelear, al verle entrenar, es como si estuviera viendo una película de acción. Recuerdo que una vez fui a visitarlo en el dojo en el que entrenaba, le ví pelar, por primera vez… en serio.

Fue realmente genial, venció al tipo en cuestión de segundos, con una sola patada, él era realmente bueno. Pensé que debería de entrar a uno de esos concursos de karate, como el que ocurrió en la película de _karate kid._

─Eh, ¿Maka?

─Hola Black, estuviste genial. ─Le dije mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

─ Lo sé, pero no es suficiente, necesito un verdadero reto Maka, alguien que me tumbe todos los dientes.

─ ¡Qué! ¡Los dientes no! ─Grite horrorizada.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunto algo confundido.

─No podría ver nunca más tu sonrisa. ─Dije.

Solo después de unos cuantos segundos me percaté de lo que había dicho y me sonroje.

─Vale, lo sé. Nunca permitiría que me tumbaran los dientes. ─Dijo y me dejo atrás.

No reparó en mi fuerte sonrojo. Estos últimos días me he preguntado ¿por qué siento y digo cosas tan extrañas? Realmente no estoy segura de la razón, pero creo que muchas de ellas tienen que ver con Black Star.

Me decepciono un poco que no notara lo que dije pero…

Después de todo, somos hermanos ¿no?

Empecé a pensar más en Black Star desde ese día ¿por qué?

Pues, me preocupaba un poco… él estaba siempre metido en problemas claro, no me preocupaba por que saliera lastimado o algo parecido. Black Star era muy bueno peleando, así que no tenia de que preocuparme. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era su matrícula condicionada.

Es decir, sí seguía peleando iban a negarle la entrada al colegio.

Me aterraba saber que Black tendría que salir del colegio así. Eso me tenía bastante preocupada, además de que el comportamiento de Black Star fue… "empeorando"

Comenzó a ser un poco molesto… es decir más de lo normal. Peleaba con otros estudiantes, no hacia tareas se fugaba del colegio y se burlaba de los profesores. Realmente un alumno ejemplar. Estábamos apenas en el primer año de escuela media. Esto podría tener repercusiones cuando quiera entrar en algún buen instituto.

Le trate de ayudar con las tareas y los exámenes, pero no podía hacer nada por su comportamiento.

─ ¿Maka? ¿Me estas escuchando? ─Dijo Black mientras agitaba su mano delante de mi cara.

─Sí… Creo, estábamos hablando de historia ¿no?

─Claro que no. ¿Qué te ocurre?

─Tengo que terminar de resumir esto para el examen d historia, es dentro de poco ¿sabes?

─No importa lo puedes hacer después.

Es para ti idiota.

─No puedo, tengo que estudiar para el examen de matemáticas después de esto.

─ ¡Vamos Maka! Solo tenemos el receso para conversar un poco y tú haciendo estas mierdas. Deberías prestarme más atención.

─Como sea, no me moveré de aquí. ─Dije sin mirarle al rostro.

─Que terca, me largo de aquí. ─Dijo y me dejo sola.

Yo no podría darme el lujo de no estudiar, ese idiota hará que lo expulsen.

Black me dejo de hablar por un par de semanas, supongo que quiere que yo me disculpe.

El idiota siempre tiene la razón y yo también ¡coño!

No me importa tener que hacer esto. Es por el bien de Black Star después de todo. Llegue a casa y ni un solo mensaje ni una llamada. Es estúpido pensar que este tan al pendiente de estas mierdas y todo por culpa de Black Star.

En el colegio ni siquiera me saludaba y cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban el simplemente giraba el rostro o me ignoraba, tremendo idiota.

Los exámenes, se estaban acercando y tengo que darle el maldito resumen a Black Star para que estudie, como lo hago siempre. Pero el idiota ni siquiera e presta atención cuando trato de hablarle. Es tan terco.

Voy de camino al gimnasio, Black siempre se queda hasta tarde allí. Antes veo que un par de profesores pasan a mi lado. Sin querer escuché… algo.

─Ese chico, Star, si no fuera por su dedicación y desempeño en los deportes ya estuviera expulsado.

─Además sus padres murieron, él debe de tener problemas.

─Eso no justifica su comportamiento. Este colegio no tolerará más estupideces de ese niñato. Si baja su rendimiento académico, no podrá permanecer más aquí.

Tengo que buscar a Black.

Tengo que darle mis apuntes.

Tengo que ayudarle a estudiar.

Estaba en el gimnasio, bebiendo agua y secándose un poco.

Me acerqué rápido y le miré directamente a los ojos. Me disculparé con él.

─Black Star yo…

─Tú crees que soy un idiota ¿no es así? ─Dijo sin mirarme.

─Eh?

─Contesta mi pregunta.

─Sí, creo que a veces lo eres, pero supongo que yo también soy un poco empollona algunas veces. Nadie es perfecto ¿no?

─ ¿Algunas veces?

─Casi siempre… ─Dije de mala gana.

─ ¿Algo más?

─Debería prestarte más atención o algo así. ─Black seguía sin mirarme.─ Supongo que debería prestarle atención a un tipo como tú, alguien tan grandioso, popular y fuerte.

Black Star no contuvo las ganas de reírse de mí.

─Nunca pensé que dirías algo así, te hubiera disculpado de todas formas ¿sabes?

Black Star… Es un tipo raro.

─Oye, hoy ire a tu casa a estudiar para los exámenes.

─Vale, pero a cambio un abrazo al sudoroso Black.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí!

Black Star… Aléjate de mí… por favor.

…

Un pequeño flashback para compensar mi desaparición (?)

Coman sus vegetales, se despide.

SuMa0.0


	10. Runaway

Agradezco los nutritivos reviews, hacen que la historia continúe, realmente me hacen muy felíz :,v Disculpen por no haber publicado antes, tratare de ser más puntual (?)

Sin nada más que decir... DISFRUTEN!

...

Runaway

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ya han pasado cinco minutos y no he podido entrar a la maldita habitación.

¿Por qué?

Pues, tal vez soy el mayor cobarde de todo este puto mundo. Sí, eso debe ser.

¿Qué coño le digo?

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inseguro? Puede que el hecho de que ella prefiera a Black me afecta un poco, porque mi vida siempre ha sido así. Siempre hay alguien mejor que yo, hasta en estas mierdas del amor.

En el colegio, siempre fui una mierda, me la pasaba haciendo el vago con mis amigos, y ahora, pues no he cambiado mucho que digamos en la universidad. A excepción de que ahora no tengo amigos, creo.

Soy tan patético.

─Disculpe, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

─Ah. ─ Era una enfermera, me ha pillado haciendo el idiota frente la habitación de Maka.

─ ¿Quiere entrar? ¿Conoce a la paciente?

─Sí, sí. Solo pensé que ella podría estar durmiendo y no quería despertarla.─ Dije mientras masajeaba mi nuca…tic nervioso.

─Déjeme revisar. ─Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

─E-Espere. Yo, entraré. ─Dije deteniéndola.

─Entonces adelante. Si no tendré que sacarlo de aquí ¿vale?─Dijo mientras me mostraba una cara de mierda.

─Vale, vale.

Mis manos me hacen cosquillas al tocar el pomo de la puerta, me aseguro de tener cuidado al abrirla para no despertar a Maka, si es que duerme.

Una corriente eléctrica pasa por todo mi cuerpo cuando la veo recostada en la cama del hospital, ahora tengo un nudo en la garganta y estoy sintiendo un montón de cosas raras. Me siento culpable, inseguro, triste, pero absurdamente feliz.

Ella está durmiendo o tal vez solo descansa los ojos.

¿Quién sabe?

Respiro profundamente y puedo detectar el olor de los antisépticos mezclado con el dulce aroma de Maka. Su cabello colocado delicadamente entre las sabanas de esa cama, sus pestañas rizadas, su piel algo más pálida de lo normal. Sus malditos labios, están algo secos, pero solo al observarlos puedo recordar todo.

Su suavidad, su sabor, su olor, la noche en las vegas, su cuerpo debajo del mío, su respiración agitada, todo.

De un momento a otro sentí mi cara ardiendo.

─Mierda. ─Dije mientras me golpeaba la cara.

Ella abrió sus ojos, pesadamente.

Sus malditos ojos se posaron en mí un largo rato antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo.

─Soul.─Dijo ella y toda mi confianza se fue a la mierda.

Sentí que si decía o hacía algo cagaría todo.

Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería disculparme con ella, decirle que la quiero tanto, decirle que la deseo desde hace tanto tiempo, quería gritarle, decirle que no vuelva a ser tan estúpida, decirle que estaba enojado con ella por hacerme esto, que estaba preocupado, que estaba asustado, que soy una mierda, que soy patético, que odio a Black Star y que me odio a mí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y me abrazó.

─ Sabes, pensé que estaba muerta o algo así.─ Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

─Mierda, Maka… No vuelvas a hacer esto. ─ Dije con todo el auto-control que me quedaba.

─Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes, no ocurrió nada.

Apreté mis labios. Sentí que mis ojos estaban derritiéndose, me sentía tan extraño. No podía hacer ni decir nada. Ni siquiera le correspondí abrazo a Maka. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, me sentía feliz. Estaba tan feliz.

─Está bien, recuéstate, muchas emociones por hoy ¿sabes? ─Le dije alejándola de mí.

Ella me observó algo extraña y luego regresó a su cama.

─Probablemente te den de alta hoy en la noche o mañana.

─Genial, supongo que ahora soy un desastre ¿no? ─Dijo mientras enredaba uno de sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

─Sí, estas hecha una mierda. ─Dije mientras trataba de fingir una risa burlona.

─Vale, vale. A todos no nos queda el cabello despeinado y las chaquetas. ─Dijo algo molesta.

─ ¿Crees que me queda bien a mí? ─Dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella topo mi nariz con su dedo.

─Quédate quieto.

─Estas actuando raro. ─Le dije, en mi patético intento de no sonrojarme.

─Clic, clic. Serías un gran modelo ¿sabes? ─Dijo mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

─ Tú también puedes ser una gran modelo.

─Eh? Deja de burlarte de mí. ─Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Alboroté su cabello y le coloqué mi chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros.

─Hasta las nerds como tu pueden lucir bien. ─Dije con sorna.

─Mi cabello…

─Como sea, voy por algo de comer a la cafetería. ¿Quieres algo?

─Tu teléfono.

─Eh? ─Dije algo sorprendido.

─Deje el mío en casa. Quiero leer algo, estar aquí sin hacer nada es aburrido.

─Aquí esta.

─ ¿Y la contraseña?

─ ¿No puedes adivinarla o algo así?

─No.

…

Estaba en la cafetería, comiendo un pudin de chocolate.

Quería tanto verla y ya lo hice. Ahora me siento extraño a lado de ella. Ya sé que está bien y quiero preguntarle sobre Tsubaki.

Es algo estúpido, pero siento que debería hacerlo.

─ ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla, Stein!

─Calma Spirit, esto es un hospital, ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como un niñato?

─Déjame ver a Maka, y lo haré.

¿Qué? Acaso dijo… ¿Maka?

─Ella está bien Spirit, puedes llevártela hoy miso si quieres.

─Lo haré Stein, pero déjame verla.

─No hasta que te calmes.

─ ¿! Cómo quieres que esté calmado!? Es mi hija Stein.

¿Su hija? ¿Es el padre de Maka?

Spirit, ese nombre…

_¿Ese odioso?! Aquí? Mierda Spirit, no le habrás dicho más de la cuenta ¿no?_

Joder, es el padre de Maka.

Era un hombre de mediana edad. No lucía tan viejo, pareciera tener cuarenta. Tenía el cabello rojizo largo, agarrado en una pequeña coleta, estaba usando un traje negro, puede que sea un hombre de negocios o algo así.

─Relájate, hombre. Ella está bien.

─Vale, pero dime donde coño está.

─Primero ve a comer algo. Allí está la cafetería, quiero que me enseñes la factura ¿vale?

─Vete a la mierda Stein.─Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la cafetería.

Mierda.

─Quiero el pastel de calabazas, por favor.

Se sentó muy cerca de mí. Apreté los labios.

No sabía qué hacer, si decirle que conozco a Maka y sé dónde está o simplemente ignorarlo.

─Hey chico. ─Me dijo.

─Eh?

─ ¿Me pasas el azúcar?

─Claro…

─Espera.

Mierda.

─Estudias en Shibusen ¿no es así?

─Sí, como lo sabe…

─Lo dice en tu playera muchacho.

Que idiota, gran primera impresión, bien hecho Soul.

─ ¿En qué facultad estudias?

─Arte.

─No pareces del tipo artista.

─Soy músico.

─Mi hija también estudia en Shibusen, ella está estudiando literatura, desde niña siempre le han gustado los libros, yo le contaba cuentos de pequeña y ahora mirála…

De un momento a otro, rompió en llanto.

─Señor, ¿Está bien?

─No lo estoy chico, me siento culpable. Nunca estuve al pendiente de ella y fui un mal padre, ahora ella está aquí en el hospital. No puedo cuidarla, tengo que viajar mucho, lo siento tanto Maka.

─ ¿Qué le ocurre ahora? ─Dijo un señor con una bata blanca.

Le miré otra vez, era el profesor Stein, uno de los más conocidos en Shibusen, trabaja en la facultad de medicina. Además de ser un reconocido profesor y médico, es uno de los amigos más allegados de Shinigami.

─Evans, ¿qué hace aquí?

Me reconoció.

─Estoy visitando a una amiga.

─Ya veo.

─Stein, puedes llevarme con Maka. ¿Por favor?

─Vale, vamos.

Mierda, he dejado mis cosas en la habitación de Maka. Debo llegar antes que ellos.

Subí por las escaleras de emergencia, lo más rápido que pude. Corrí por los pasillos ignorando a dos enfermeras enfadadas, llegue.

Posé mis ojos en Maka, tenía una expresión algo extraña mientras miraba mi teléfono.

─ ¿Maka? ¿Te ocurre algo malo? ─ Pregunté mientras me acercaba hacia ella.

─No… No es nada, solo recordé algo.

¿Qué recordaste Maka?

─Vale, tengo que irme. Creo que alguien quiere verte. ─Dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

─No entiendo, ¿le contaste a alguien sobre el accidente?

─No es alguien que conozca, tiene el cabello rojo y parece de cuarenta.

─ ¡Maka! ─Se escuchó estrepitosamente desde fuera.

─ ¡Joder! Ese es Spirit, no lo dejes entrar Soul.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Que no lo dejes entrar! ¡Joder! ─Dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla y tomaba mi mano.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

Maka salió de la habitación arrastrándome, en el pasillo se acercaba el tal "Spirit" creo que no nos vio, estaba algo distraído. Maka seguía con la ropa de hospital, pude ver su espalda y no pude evitar sonrojarme, la ropa que usan los pacientes es algo… reveladora.

Ella se giró estrepitosamente y me pidió mi chaqueta, se la coloque sobre los hombros y seguimos con la extraña persecución.

Finalmente, entramos a una habitación, la cual era obscura y tenía un extraño olor.

Era la bodega de limpieza.

─ ¿Maka? ¿Podrías explicarme?

─Lo siento, solo no quiero que Spirit me vea de esta manera.

─ ¿En una bata de hospital?

─Algo así… Coño. ─Maka acababa de percatarse de que no llevaba ropa interior.

Se cubrió rápidamente con mi chaqueta y me miró algo acusadoramente.

─No vi nada, en serio.

─Joder, ¿Quién mierda le dijo? ─Dijo Maka mientras se cubría el rostro.

Observe a Maka, parecía algo preocupada. No lo entiendo el es su padre, supongo que está bien que se preocupe por ella, no creo que haya nada malo en que la visite.

─ ¿Maka? ¿Estás bien?

─Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada, deben de ser los medicamentos.

─ No nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre ¿sabes?

─Lo sé. Aunque me gustaría poder quedarme aquí hasta que se largue Spirit. ─Dijo algo después de un largo suspiro.

─Te aburrirás muy rápido. ─Dije burlón.

─Pero está bien sí es contigo ¿sabes?

Ella se giró a ver mi rostro, estaba demasiado cerca, la bodega era estrecha y obscura, una pequeña abertura en la puerta dejaba que algo de luz iluminara el rostro sonriente de Maka, solo estábamos los dos y el hecho de que Maka este semidesnuda no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Siento que mi corazón se saldrá del pecho en algún momento… No puedo huir de esto.

No lo hare más.

No seré un cobarde otra vez.

No dejare ir otra oportunidad.

─Maka. ─Dije mientras me acercaba hacia ella.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Puedo decirte algo? ─ Ella asintió con la cabeza.

─Lo siento ¿vale?

Agarre su nuca y estampé mi cara contra la suya, podía sentir claramente su intensa mirada sobre mí, sus manos rechazándome, su respiración entrecortada, sus movimientos, su suave espalda, su cara ardiendo y su cuerpo temblando.

Solo cerré los ojos y deje que pasara lo que tanto he deseado.

Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta… Pero no puedo soportarlo más.

No pude evitarlo.

La solté, quería ver su rostro. Quería saber si todo había terminado.

Ella estaba a punto de golpearme con un trapeador que tenía en sus manos, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Spirit.

Se quedó quieta junto a mí, cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza. Tal vez no quería que la viera totalmente sonrojada.

Vi su rostro, estaba confundida y avergonzada. Y ahora ni siquiera puede golpearme.

Esperamos hasta que las personas que estaban en el pasillo salieran, Maka salió primero. Y yo detrás de ella.

─Maka, yo…

─Por favor, no digas nada más Soul.─Note algo extraño en su voz.

Ella se dirigió corriendo de regreso a su habitación, sin mirarme a la cara o decirme algo.

Yo la seguí detrás.

Antes de que se encerrara en su habitación, agarre su brazo y la obligue a mirarme a la cara, lo que vi me tumbó al piso.

Ella estaba llorando.

Estaba llorando mucho, la única vez que la vi llorando así, fue en Las Vegas.

─Soul, por favor… Déjame sola.

─V-Vale.

Quise entrar en su habitación, pero Stein y Spirit se dirigían a ella.

Me escondí y deje que pasaran Stein y Spirit, después de un rato salio Stein, el dejó la puerta entre abierta, al parecer había una emergencia.

Vi a Maka abrazando a su padre.

Ella estaba llorando en sus brazos.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, todo esto es mi culpa.

─Joder.

Salí del hospital algo aturdido. No quería irme de allí.

Quería salir con Maka de allí.

La he cagado. Lo sé.

¿Cómo pude hacer esto? Es decir, la besé en una puta bodega de un hospital, que mierda esperaba.

Estaba afuera del hospital caminando de un lado a otro como un completo imbécil. No me movería de allí hasta que Maka saliera. Tengo que saber lo que piensa.

Me senté y esperé.

La gente salía y entraba de ese hospital, habían varias personas, algunas lloraban otras estaban felices porque le acababan de dar de alta, habían un par de niños con sus madres. Y yo estaba solo al frente de un estúpido cartel que decía _JUST DO IT._

Joder, si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Qué mierda pasa por mi cabeza?

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Wes.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─Dije.

─ ¿Dónde estás?

─No te importa, que pasa.

─ ¿Lo olvidaste verdad?

─ ¿Qué?

─Joder, Soul. El recital‼

─ ¿Qué?

─Se suponía que hoy vendrías al recital de piano de mamá, ella te está esperando y esta con una cara de mierda, es en serio.

─No puedo ir.

─ Si vas a ir.

─No puedo joder, estoy ocupado.

─Si no lo haces mamá dejara de enviarte dinero y dejara de pagarte ese lujoso apartamento, no seas idiota.

─Te dije que no iré.

─ ¿Y yo que coño le digo a mamá?

─Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda, si quieres. ─Y le corte la llamada.

Apagué el teléfono.

Esto es más importante que un puto recital.

…

Ya había acabado el horario de visitas, Spirit se fue en un auto negro que le vino a recoger. Maka aún no había abandonado el hospital.

Yo estaba matando el tiempo jugando _piano tiles._

─Me duele el trasero…

Me levanté y caminé un poco. Estaba un poco más calmado, pero sigo algo preocupado.

Simplemente la besé, no le dije nada más.

Debí haberle explicado, porqué estoy jodidamente loco por ella, pero ella no lo está. ¿Por qué lloró? ¿Le afecto tanto el qué la haya besado yo?

¿Y si hubiese sido Kid?

¿Y si hubiese sido Black Star?

¿Hubiese llorado de esa forma?

Mierda… Mi cabeza me está matando, me siento mal, no puedo mirar atrás, no puedo ver el hospital, recordar que Maka me rechazará, recordar que todo está mal.

Solo me queda _huir_. ¿Pero por qué no lo hago?

¿Por qué quiero que ella se quede conmigo?

¿Por qué no acepto la realidad?

Ella no está enamorada de mí, ella ama a otra persona y ya. No puedo traicionar a Black él es mi mejor amigo.

¿Y qué ocurre conmigo? Simplemente me voy a la mierda y ya.

¿Hay algo más para mí?

No lo hay.

Sí es así porque mierda sigo aquí.

Porque mierda sigo pensando en ella.

Su puta presencia cambia todo. Su olor, sus palabras, su amor, sus gestos, sus ojos, su terquedad, su estupidez, su mal gusto por la música, su adicción a los libros, sus estúpidos regaños, sus golpes, sus preocupaciones, sus sueños, su pasado…

No sé nada de ella. Ni siquiera conozco su pasado.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que es lo que piensa cuando sus ojos miran a la profundidad de la nada.

No puedo imaginar que es lo que piensa cuando mira el sol salir, cuando pone esa extraña expresión de tristeza o cuando se ríe de mí.

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, para tener algo de tu atención?

¿Realmente hay algo que pueda hacer?

Cualquier cosa que sienta por ti, tú no tienes interés en mí… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

─Hm. ─Reí.

No hay nada que pueda hacer.

¿No es así?

…

Pasé la noche fuera del hospital, soy tan patético. De todas maneras no hubiera podido dormir bien esta noche.

Estoy congelado hasta los huesos, fue una noche fría.

Maka sale del hospital, estoy congelado hasta los huesos, lo estoy.

Quiero ver sus ojos, su rostro.

Quiero saber si esto acabará de una vez por todas, si es que realmente la he cagado.

Es gracioso, mientras me acerco hacia Maka, solo puedo recordar el momento en que su piel estaba en mis labios. Ella está parada, fuera del hospital, con una ropa diferente.

Era un suéter negro que le quedaba algo grande y unos shorts café. Sus ojos están tristes y su cabello algo despeinado. Una extraña sensación recorre mi estómago, es como si por dentro sé que no debería ir y hablar con ella, de todas maneras, lo ignoro y me acerco.

Es hora de acabar con esto ¿No crees, Maka?

─ ¿Ropa nueva, eh?─Le dije.

─Ah, Soul… Sí, el paramédico que me atendió me la dio, me dijo que es de su novia, al parecer mi ropa estaba manchada con mermelada y los demás comestibles. ─Dijo, como si nada.

─ ¿De casualidad, su nombre era Free?

─Entonces si le conoces. ─Dijo sorprendida. ─Me dijo que un tipo que se hizo pasar por "mi novio" estaba muy preocupado y por eso me prestó esta ropa. ─Dijo mientras me miraba acusadoramente.

Free, me has salvado otra vez amigo.

─Joder, me has descubierto.

La miré de reojo, ella ¿no me golpeara?

─Soul, escucha yo…

─Por favor, no digas nada.

Ella me miró algo sorprendida.

─Solo déjame acompañarte hasta tu departamento, quiero ayudarte ¿vale?

─V-Vale. Titubeo.

Caminamos juntos en un incómodo silencio entre los dos.

Joder, ¿Es que no te importó lo que hice?

Tan poco te intereso ¿eh?

─Eh, Maka… Tendremos que tomar el transporte público, no recuerdo donde deje mi moto.

─ ¿Es enserio?

─…─ No dije nada, realmente no lo recuerdo. Creo que está cerca de la casa de Black. No lo sé.

─Vale. ─Dijo y después de unos minutos se burló de mí.

¿Esto realmente está pasando?

A pesar de que era temprano, el transporte estaba lleno, así que ambos estuvimos de pie. Cada vez que el bus frenaba bruscamente, sostenía a Maka y a ella no parecía molestarle.

Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada.

Finalmente llegamos, el departamento de Maka quedaba a unas calles de la parada.

Me acerque un poco a ella y la detuve.

─Maka, por favor, puedes decirme ahora.

─Eh, ¿Qué cosa?

─Por favor, no hagas esto.

No me dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza.

─Está bien, yo empezaré.

Me miro algo confundida.

─Maka, yo no estoy jugando contigo ¿vale? Realmente… Mierda, esto es difícil.

─ ¿Realmente?

─Quiero que sepas que cuando estoy contigo, mi modo de ver las cosas cambia completamente ¿vale?

─Ah… ¿nada más?

─Lo que quiero decir es que… No entiendo por qué ni como empecé a sentirme así. Solo sé que…

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Creo que te amo, joder! ─Le grité en la cara.

─No lo entiendo, prácticamente no tienes tetas, tu cara parece la de una niñita, tu voz a veces es chillona y tu gusto por la música es muy malo.

─…─ Ella abrió mucho sus ojos.

─Crees que siempre tienes la razón y nunca escuchas a los demás, te enojas y me golpeas.

He llegado al punto sin retorno.

─Me siento muy confundido ¿Vale? Yo nunca he hecho esto… Es la primera vez que le confieso mis sentimientos a alguien, y tu te quedas mirándome así… Yo no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza ¡Joder!

...

Hasta aquí la historia :v

Espero que no me maten (?)

Coman sus vegetales :D

Se despide

SuMa0.0


	11. The Less I Know The Better

The Less I Know The Better

─ ¿Y bien?

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Dice ella mientras me mira confundida.

─ ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¡Joder!

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¡Esto es muy repentino!

─Claro que no. Creo que mis sentimientos eran muy obvios señorita inteligencia.

─ ¡No lo eran! Tu simplemente eras un idiota compulsivo y ya. Eso no quiere decir nada.

─Joder, esto es una mierda. ¿No quieres decirme nada?

─ ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

─No lo sé, tal vez algo como "Lo siento pero amo a alguien más" o "No eres mi tipo" o "Te quiero como un buen amigo" Mierdas como esas.

─Eso no me sirve. ─Dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes.

─Joder dime lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora ¿está bien?

─Vale… "No puedo"

Joder, ya me lo esperaba, ahora va a decir alguna mierda relacionada con el puto Black.

─Vale entiendo.

─Espera no he terminado. "No puedo… aún"

¿Aún?

¿Qué mierda significa eso?

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─Porque es lo que siento.

─ ¿Te gusto o algo así? ─Le dije realmente interesado.

Ella solo se giró evitando mi mirada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Me sentí extrañamente lleno. Exactamente la misma placentera sensación después de haber comido un gran plato de pasta hecha por mi abuela. Es raro… ¿Esto es felicidad o algo así?

Esperen un puto segundo.

Yo realmente ¿le gusto?

─Maka mírame.─ Dije mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya.

─ ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Estás muy cerca! ─Dijo ella, mientras trataba de alejarse.

─Maka… ¿Realmente sientes algo por mí?

─Soul, podrías por favor regresarme mi espacio personal.

─No hasta que me digas la verdad. Yo he sido sincero contigo. Por favor Maka.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo agito su cabeza suavemente en señal de aprobación.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y mi cara estaba a punto de estallar.

Me aleje rápidamente de ella y mire hacia el cielo.

─Maka… No juegues conmigo ¿vale?

─Yo no estoy jugando contigo. ¿Realmente crees que jugaría con algo así de vergonzoso?

─No lo sé. Esto parece muy poco creíble. ─Reí.

─No es gracioso.

─Es estúpido.

─Tal vez.

─Mejor tarde que nunca. ─Dije más para mis adentros que para ella.

_ "__Solo no me hagas esperar por siempre."_

Ella me miro y sonrío. Joder, ella me estaba sonriendo.

─ ¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? ─Pregunté.

─ Tú eres el chico cool ¿no?─Se mofó.

─ ¿Quieres que te bese o algo así?

─No… Te dije que no puedo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Dije extrañado.

Ella solo me miro tristemente. Esto es lo que me esperaba.

─Maka, sé que ocurrió algo contigo y Black. Él es mi mejor amigo, o tal vez lo era. El punto es que no me interesa ¿vale?

─No es solo eso. ─ Dijo Maka mientras desviaba la mirada.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿No puedes decírmelo? ─Le dije algo preocupado.

─Es solo que… No quiero hacerlo.

Su mirada se tornó sombría y extraña, era como sí su cuerpo estaba allí, pero sus pensamientos viajaron a un lugar muy lejano.

Un lugar lejos de aquí.

Lejos de mí.

─Es extraño ¿sabes?

Ella me miró expectante, preguntándose que estaba a punto de decir, cual sería mi próximo movimiento.

─Es sólo que, por un momento, creí que podría hacer algo por ti.─ dije mientras contenía una carcajada.

─Creí que si intervenía en esto podría ayudarte, podría hacerte feliz, pero lo único que logré fue lastimarte.─ Dije mientras desviaba la mirada.

Es así como me siento.

Pienso, que el acercarme a ella y a sus problemas, solo empeorara las cosas.

Después de todo solo soy un niñato de mierda que ni siquiera puede ser feliz.

─De que estas hablando, idiota.─ Dijo Maka mientras peñizcaba mis cachetes.─ Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

─De hecho, yo fui la inconsciente que se lanzó a la calle sin precaución, creo que deberías quitarme mi título honorífico de señorita seguridad ¿sabes?

─Probablemente. ─Mofé.

─Basta de tanta mierda ¿vale? Estoy en perfectas condiciones. ─ Dijo mientrs hacía amague de enseñar sus músculos.─ Y además tengo a un gran amigo a mi lado.

"Amigo"

─Auch, eso dolió.─ Dije mientras me tocaba el pecho.

─Somos amigos después de todo ¿no?

─Que ruda eres Maka…

─Ya te dije lo que pienso Soul. Ahora no quiero tener nada que ver con el amor.

─ ¿Ni siquiera amor a tus libros?

─Vale, eso es diferente.─ Dijo mientras reía.

Maka estaba relajada, conversando conmigo, después del accidente que tuvo no puedo forzarla a nada. Realmente no se si quiero seguir con esta mierda del pasado de Maka y los demás.

Lo único que quiero, es estar con ella, y hacerla feliz por mi cuenta.

─Tengo hambre, la comida de hospital es realmente mala.─ Dijo ella mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

─Supongo que sí… Podríamos pedir una pizza o algo.

─Sería genial.

─ Quiero ayudarte, déjame ir a tu departamento y cuidarte un poco. ─Dije mientras imitaba el tono de voz de una adorable ancianita.

Cada vez soy más patético y mi orgullo está a un paso más de la decadencia total.

─Vale, pero no hagas esa voz, porque me recuerdas al tarado de Spirit.

Acompañe a Maka hasta su departamento, al principio trate de agarrarla del brazo alegando que era por su propia seguridad, pero ella no aceptó, ya que es lo suficientemente capaz de movilizarse por si misma.

Abría la puerta de su departamento y me dijo que llamara a una buena pizzería que ella conoce _Pappa´s Mariano,_ diciendo que sirven las mejores pizzas de la ciudad.

Mientras buscaba el número entre un montón de tarjetas con números, Maka se dirije al baño.

Después de realizar la llamada, pude escuchar la ducha desde la sala de estar. No pude evitar recordar a Maka con la bata de hospital semidesnuda a mi lado. Mi cara comenzó a tornarse roja. Para tratar de olvidarme de esos pensamientos encendí mi teléfono, a lo mejor encontraba algún video de gatos o alguna mierda en internet, que pueda distraerme.

Pero lo único que llamó mi atención fueron las 22 llamadas pérdidas de mi madre y las 12 de Wes.

Mierda.

Llame a Wes, tal vez él podría salvarme de esta.

_Te dije que no iré. _

_¿Y yo que coño le digo a mamá?_

_Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda, si quieres. ─Y le corte la llamada._

O tal vez no.

─ ¿Wes?

─Soul…

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? Mamá va a desheredarme o algo así ¿no?

─Probablemente.

─Por favor Wes, dime que mierda pasó.

─Pues tú mandaste a la mierda a mamá.

─ ¡Por favor! No era en serio, solo estaba algo ofuscado en ese momento.

─ ¿Es enserio? ¿Tú ofuscado? ¡Claro, había olvidado la dura vida que tienes! , viviendo a costillas de nuestros padres sin trabajar, ni siquiera estudias niñato, solo tonteas con tus amigos en las fiestas y jodes a todo el puto mundo.

─ ¿Terminaste con el regaño de hermano mayor? ¿Puedes decirme que coño ocurrió de una buena vez?─Gruñí

─Vale, pero no te va a gustar, Mamá corto tus fondos hermanito.

─ ¿Estas de coña?

─No. Ella dijo que si realmente quieres ese dinero de vuelta tendrás que disculparte con ella de rodillas.

─ ¿Qué clase de madre desnaturalizada hace eso?

─Una realmente molesta.

─Vale, que hay de la universidad.

─Dijo que seguirá pagándola, pero si pierdes el año o te va mal en alguna materia, despídete de tu querida Shibusen.

─Vale… No regresaré.

─ ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Dónde vivirás? ¿Qué comerás?─ Dijo preocupado.

─Pues, me las arreglare. Dile le agradezco su generosidad, pero no volveré a casa.

─Ya que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esa cabeza dura que tienes, solo puedo desearte suerte.

─Gracias, Wes. ─Y corté la llamada.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? ─ Dijo Maka mientras se acercaba.

─No es nada, no te preocupes.

Maka me miró acusadoramente, al parecer había escuchado algo de mi conversación con Wes.

Supongo que tengo que decirte ¿no?

─Ayer mi madre tuvo un recital importante, yo no pude ir y ella está encabronada conmigo. ─Dije mientras me alzaba de hombros.

─ ¿Te vas a ir a disculpar o algo así? ─ Dijo ella mientras me miraba algo molesta.

─No lo haré, hace tiempo que quería que mis padres dejaran de mantenerme, me sentía como un parásito.

─ Si ellos pagaban tus cosas ¿no crees que deberías buscar un trabajo? ─ Dijo Maja mientras secaba su cabello mojado.

─No lo sé… Supongo que tienes razón, además de un trabajo necesito un nuevo lugar para vivir. Mi departamento es algo costoso.

─ ¿Dónde iras?

─No tengo ni puta idea. Probablemente pueda vivir en mi departamento por una semana o dos, después de eso iré a vivir debajo de un puente.

─Tengo una idea. ─Espetó Maka.─ Podrías vivir conmigo.

─Pero solo tienes un cuarto, y no creo que mis cosas se vean bien en la sala.

─No aquí idiota, en otro departamento.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Hace mucho tiempo que quería mudarme, pero no puedo darme ese lujo, ya que solo soy una persona y mi trabajo es de medio tiempo. Además están los gastos de la universidad.

─Quieres que ambos ─ Dije mientras me señalaba a mí mismo y a Maka. ─ Busquemos un departamento y vivamos juntos.

─Así es. ─ Dijo mientras asentía.

Realmente esto es inesperado, por un momento llegué a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a Maka, que ella me rechazaría y no querría saber nada más de mí estúpida existencia.

Y ahora está planeando vivir conmigo, incluso después de enterarse que estoy enamorado de ella.

Esto debe de ser una trampa.

Una puta y sucia trampa.

─ ¿Qué te sucede Maka?─ Dije mientras la miraba extrañado por su decisión.

─ ¿Mhh?

─ ¿Estas planeando secuestrarme y vender mis órganos o algo así?

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Después de enterarte que siento algo raro por ti… Me haces este ofrecimiento, me siento confundido.

─NO TE IMAGINES COSAS PERVERTIDAS, IMBÉCIL. ─Dijo mientras me golpeaba con un libro que encontró cerca.

─Auch… Entonces, explícame.

─No es que quiera realmente vivir contigo ¿sabes? Me urge mudarme porque Spirit encontró mi ubicación y ese idiota me molesta mucho ¿vale? ─ Dijo algo ofuscada.─ Además siento como si fuera por mí que no pudiste ir al recital de tu madre.

─No te preocupes por eso pero, hablas de Spirit… Spirit ¿Tu padre?

─Así es. El idiota pelirrojo que viste en el hospital.

¿Está bien que se refiera a su padre de esa manera?

Dije que no preguntaría de su pasado.

Así que supongo que el trato con su padre no me incumbe.

…

Después de un rato llegó el repartidor con la pizza.

La coloque en la mesa mientras Maka traía unos cuantos platos para que no ensuciara su preciado mantel de mesa.

Al abrirla encontré una deliciosa pizza con pepperoni jamón, queso y… ¿champiñones?

─ ¿Champiñones?─ Dije en voz alta.

─Ah sí, ¿delicioso no? Dijo Maka.

─Yo los odio desde niño, es uno de esos casos traumáticos de odio por un tipo de comida ¿sabes?

─ ¿Es en serio?

─Sí. Muy en serio, si los como moriré.

─Solo déjamelos ¿vale?

─Lo que sea. ─Espeté.

─Yo nunca pedí champiñones. ─ Dije mientras me devoraba un pedazo de pizza.

─_Mariano´s _ siempre pone champiñones en sus pizzas.

─Por eso no conocía ese restaurante.

─Tú te lo pierdes. ─ Dijo Maka mientras mordía su pizza rebosante de champiñones.

─Espera quédate quiera ─ Dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y le tomaba una foto.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ Pregunto Maka.

─Solo quiero esta foto para burlarme de ti luego.

─Vale, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya. ─ Dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro y sonreía y hacia la señal de la paz con sus dedos.

Recordé la fotografía que guardaba Black Star de ella, yo realmente hubiera querido conservarla, pero ahora…

Tengo mi propia fotografía de ella.

─ De hecho la pizza sabe muy bien, si no fuera por los champiñones, le pondría un diez.─ Dije mientras guardaba mi teléfono y trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

─Hablando de cosas desagradables, nunca fuimos al cine a ver la película de zombies.

─Tienes razón, escuche que Los Zombies Regresan 4 saldría esta semana

─ ¿Quieres ir al estreno?

─No realmente, no me gusta esperar filas tan largas. ─ Dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros.

─ Pero tendrás la satisfacción de haber sido uno de los primeros en ver la película.

─Buen punto.

─Podríamos ir al estreno de la película, debemos aprovechar el poco dinero que me queda. ─ Dije mientras alcanzaba otro pedazo de pizza.

─Vale, pero tú pagas las palomitas.

─Prometido. ─ Dije mientras colocaba mi mano en mi pecho.

Me detuve un momento a pensar. ¿Es esto una clase de cita?

Será que Maka está aceptando mi amor por ella… O estoy perdiendo la cabeza nuevamente.

Aunque esto parece ser una salida de amigos, más que una cita.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

…

Regresé a mi departamento, me eche en el sillón y respiré profundamente, tratando de llenarme del olor de este, que de todas maneras es mi hogar. Recuerdo que estuve realmente feliz con este departamento, al vivir aquí desde que deje la casa de mis padres, me hizo sentir libre, feliz y aliviado.

Aliviado al saber que no volvería a escuchar los regaños de mi madre, escuchar los estúpidos halagos hacia Wes, el hijo pródigo, las exhaustivas clases de piano en casa, la excesiva preocupación de mi madre al llegar tarde a casa y por supuesto, pude evitar las odiosas reuniones sociales que mi madre organizaba.

Aquí hice muchas fiestas con mis amigos, jugábamos videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche, jodiamos toda la puta noche a los vecinos, es lo suficientemente grande para poder armar un cuadrilátero y jugar a las luchas, además de tener una excelente ubicación con los mejores bares nocturnos de Shibusen.

Es extraño que deje todo esto… Por ella.

Pero que puedo decir, esto es más de lo que quería.

Lo que realmente quiero, es a ella.

Sentí algo vibrando en mi bolsillo.

─Hablando del diablo.

Era un mensaje de Maka, decía que estaba emocionada por la mudanza y la película, además quería agradecerle a Free y su novia por ser tan atentos con ella.

"¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?, yo no tengo su número." Respondí.

"Yo sí lo tengo, debo devolver la ropa de su novia después de todo."

"Vale, y ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?"

"Creo que deberíamos invitarlos al cine con nosotros, será divertido"

Maldición, esperaba que fuéramos solo Maka y yo, esto no será una cita después de todo.

Aunque supongo que puede ser considerado como una cita doble, o al menos eso espero.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Estuve revisando en internet y al parecer mañana es el estreno, deberíamos ir mañana"

"Vale, te recogeré a las 8 PM"

"Te espero ahí."

Cambié mi fondo de pantalla por la fotografía de Maka.

Reí para mis adentros.

Ella es realmente todo lo que necesito.

Para sentirme realmente en casa.

Dormí realmente bien anoche, al fin di mi primer movimiento con Maka y al parecer está funcionando.

Después de todo nadie puede contra el gran Soul Evans.

…

Desayuné algo de avena fría y un zumo de naranja.

Mientras comía mi teléfono sonó, tal vez sea Maka puede que quiera verme antes, contesté sin si quiera ver el número.

─Mi mortal preferido.─ Era una voz estruendosa al otro lado de la línea.

─ ¿Black?

─ ¿Sabes reconocer el llamado de los dioses? Me sorprendes.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─Hoy es el estreno de los zombis regresan 4, deberías aprovechar mi presencia y venir conmigo y los demás.

─No puedo, estoy ocupado.

─Tan ocupado, no nos hemos visto más que un par de veces, no puedes hacerle esto a tu mejor amigo, me juraste lealtad hermano.─ Dijo molesto.

─Han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegaste Black, creo que incluso mi madre me va a desheredar

Paré en seco cuando recordé que Maka iría conmigo al cine esta noche, Black no puede estar allí.}

No puede reencontrarse con Maka.

No puede.

─ Vale, arregla tus problemas.

─Espera Black, no me cuelgues.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Por favor, vamos mañana, realmente quiero ver esa película contigo, solo espera un día ¿vale?

─Me pides demasiado mortal, sabes muy bien que lo mío no es la paciencia.

─Por favor Black, hazlo por nuestra amistad, hazlo por tu mortal.

─Eso sonó raro… Está bien, te esperaré.

─Gracias, Black.

─Pero solo hasta mañana, no podría soportar que alguien me hiciera spoiler.

─Vale, vale.

Y cortó la llamada.

De la que me he salvado.

Ahora de lo único que tengo que preocuparme es de mi madre, tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

Solo espero que Wes pueda tranquilizarla un poco.

…

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Dijo mi hermano mayor observándome adquisitivamente.

─Vengo a hablar con mamá.

─Pensé que no volverías. ─ Se mofó.

─Lo que sea.

Entré a la lujosa mansión Evans, la que solía ser mi hogar.

─ ¿Mamá está en el estudio? ─ Pregunté

─Así es.

Antes de que pudiera moverme sentí como Wes me tomaba del hombro.

─ ¿Qué le vas a decir? ─ Pregunto mi hermano con un deje de preocupación.

─Tranquilízate solo tratare de explicarle lo que ocurrió

─No funcionará… ¿Sigues con la idea de realmente independizarte de nuestros padres?

─Sí, estoy realmente decidido ¿sabes?

─Entiendo. Pero antes podrías practicar conmigo, tengo algo de parecido con mamá ¿no crees? ─ Dijo divertido

─No lo necesito estoy bien.

─Vale, te deseo suerte.

Entre algo nervioso al estudio, a pesar de que me he enfrentado a mi madre muchas veces con anterioridad esta vez es diferente. Creo que es la primera vez que entro a este estudio tan decidido por algo.

A pesar de parecer un chico cool, tal vez pienso las cosas demasiado.

Solo debería actuar sin remordimientos.

Hacer lo que realmente quiero.

Estar con la persona que quiero.

Entre, mi madre estaba sentada en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles.

─Madre.

─Soul.─ Dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.─ ¿Vienes a implorarme perdón?

─No realmente. ─Dije mientras me sentaba.

─Vine a tratar de explicarte lo que sucedió.

─No me interesan tus excusas. ─ Dijo ella indiferente.

─Vale, no te explicaré nada, en dos semanas desalojaré el departamento. Vine a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por haber accedido a seguir pagando mi colegiatura.

─ ¿Qué has dicho? ─ Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada de sus papeles.

─Que desalojaré el departamento en dos semanas─ Le repetí.

─ ¿Estas desafiándome con este comportamiento? ─ Dijo furibunda.

─No, solo quiero que sepas que esta decisión ya la tomé, no pienso depender ni un día más del dinero de los Evans, ni de sus privilegios.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Que no regresaré a esta casa madre. Si quieres visitarme eres completamente bienvenida, pero yo no volveré a pisar esta mansión.

─Estas completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo no podrás arrepentirte después de esta decisión.

─No lo haré créeme. Me voy. ─Dije y me levante de mi asiento caminando hacia la puerta.

─Haz lo que quieras, pero si cruzas esa puerta, despídete de absolutamente todos los privilegios de los Evans, las reuniones los contratos exclusivos son orquestas sinfónicas, las recomendaciones. Todo.

Salí de la habitación sin decir más, algo feliz de saber que no volveré a las estúpidas reuniones de mi madre.

─ ¿Qué tal todo? ─ Pregunto Wes expectante.

─Supongo que salió todo bien. ─Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

─Suerte, Soul.

─Vale no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

─Puedes venirte a vivir a mi departamento.─ Me ofreció.

─No, te preocupes, estaré bien, te avisaré a penas me mude.

Salí de la mansión Evans, recordando muchas cosas que viví aquí. Y preguntándome, como viviré con Maka, de ahora en adelante.

─Soul. ─ Era mi hermano por detrás nuevamente

─ ¿Qué ocurre Wes?

─Olvidaste tu teléfono.

─Que raro, no recuerdo haberlo sacado de mi bolsillo.

Realmente, nunca lo hice.

Sera que Wes…

─No te preocupes, simplemente lo debiste haber olvidado.

─Gracias, a veces soy un poco descuidado.

─Soul, saluda a Maka de mi parte ¿vale?─ Dijo y regresó a la mansión.

Yo en cambio me quede paralizado, el acaba de nombrar a Maka.

¿Wes la conoce?

Hasta aquí el capitulo!

Siento haberme ausentado taaanto tiempo, he tenido cosas que hacer (¿?)

No volveré a descuidar esta historia lo prometo :,

Coman sus vegetales

SuMa0.0


End file.
